Tentaciones
by Biank Radcliffe
Summary: Vicio 10: Venganza. Porque las tentaciones no siempre son malas. DracoxHermione.
1. Medicina

**Disclaimer:**** El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de todo lo referente a Harry Potter, es propiedad de la escritora J.K. Rowling.**

_Dedicatoria:_ A **Conny-B** y **Jan**. A la primera, por ayudarme con el título del fic (que me tardé lo mío en encontrarlo ¿eh?) y a la segunda porque es una Draco/Hermione de hueso colorado.

_Advertencia:_ _Posiblemente en este fic, los personajes se encuentren un poco OoC (Out of Character) pero trato de hacerlos lo más IC (In Character) posible. Gracias y disculpen las molestias._

* * *

**Medicina.**

Eran las seis de la mañana cuando el despertador sonó en la casa de los Malfoy. Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente y estirando su mano, apagó dicho aparato. Se deshizo de las sábanas que la cubrían, pero cuando iba a levantarse, se dio cuenta de que un fuerte brazo le rodeaba la cintura de manera posesiva. Sonrió involuntariamente mientras con mucho cuidado, colocaba el brazo de su esposo en la cama.

Se metió a la ducha y salió del baño envuelta en una toalla. Abrió las puertas del ropero y mientras miraba con el entrecejo fruncido cada prenda, unos brazos la abrazaron por detrás y el dueño de estos, le dio un beso en el espacio que queda entre el hombro y el cuello.

-Buenos días, leona-dijo Draco en un tono medio burlesco. Sabía cuanto le molestaba a Hermione que le dijera "leona" cómo cuando estaban en el colegio

Pero Hermione, lejos de enfadarse por lo que había dicho Draco, supo que algo iba mal. En cuanto lo escuchó hablar, supo que él no se encontraba bien, pues su voz se oía entre ronca y gangosa. Se giró completamente para quedar frente a él y se dio cuenta de que no se había equivocado: El ex-Slytherin tenía toda la pinta de haber cogido un resfriado.

-Draco, estás enfermo.-dijo Hermione tocándole la frente para ver si tenía fiebre. Sí, la tenía y muy alta.

-Pues tú no estás muy cuerda que digamos.-contestó el chico ofendido mirándola con el entrecejo fruncido.

Hermione soltó una risita al darse cuenta de su enojo.

-No, tonto-dijo mientras le revolvía el cabello y lo jalaba de nuevo a la cama-Me refiero a que has cogido un resfriado.

Jaló a Draco más fuerte y lo acostó sobre la cama -cabe aclarar que Malfoy se cargaba una sonrisita de satisfacción en la cara-.

-¿Ya tan temprano, leona?-dijo Draco mirándola divertido-Apenas son las seis de la mañana y ya quieres acción.

Hermione le dio un golpecito en el hombro mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban un poco. Llevaban más de cinco años de casados pero ella no podía evitar ponerse roja con los comentarios de su marido.

-Basta, Draco-dijo aun algo acalorada-Te vas a quedar aquí quieto, mientras yo voy abajo por la poción para el resfriado.

Tomó lo primero que vio del ropero y se cambió rápidamente en el baño, mientras Draco muy obediente, se recostaba de nuevo y se tapaba con las sábanas. Hermione le sonrió y salió del cuarto para después ir a la cocina por la poción para la gripe.

Luego de algunos minutos, la chica entró de nuevo a la habitación con un vaso y una jarra pequeña que contenía un líquido negro y viscoso. No muy apetecible, en verdad.

-¿Piensas que me voy a tomar eso?-inquirió Draco mirando la jarra con una ceja alzada.

-Sí, te lo vas a tomar si no quieres quedarte en cama todo el día.-contestó Hermione mirándolo de una manera que no admitía excusas.

-¿Y quién te dijo que no quiero quedarte en cama todo el día?-contestó Draco pasando su mirada de la jarra a Hermione-Y a lo mejor si quiero quedarme, claro…con tu compañía estaría mucho mejor.

-No-dijo Hermione sin caer en el juego de su esposo-Te vas a tomar la poción, te quedas descansando algunos minutos, tomas tu desayuno y te vas al trabajo, amor.-continuó con una voz peligrosamente dulce.

-Pero no me gusta la poción-dijo el rubio utilizando su arma mortal: La carita de perrito abandonado-Sabe muy mal.

-Draco, por favor, no seas infantil que no tienes cuatro años.-dijo Hermione acercándole el vaso en el cual había servido la poción.

-Pero Herm…sabe mala.-continuaba el chico sin quitar su carita de "Estoy abandonado y necesito amor".

-No me hagas esa carita que no te va a funcionar-decía Hermione, pero lo cierto era que no podía resistirse a esa mirada que los ojos grises le mandaban-Tienes que aprender que aunque las pociones no saben bien, siempre…

Pero no pudo terminar la frase, porque el rubio la había jalado hacia él, provocando que la chica tirara el vaso al suelo con todo y poción. Se estaban besando apasionadamente. Pero ese no era un beso normal, la castaña estaba segura que en algún país del mundo, besar así estaba prohibido. Pero no le importó demasiado, porque rápidamente le correspondió igual.

Draco supo en ese momento, que los besos de Hermione, eran su mejor _medicina._

_Unas horas más tarde…_

_-_¡Achu¡Achu!-estornudó Hermione por décima vez en lo que iban algunos minutos-Tonto, me pegaste el resfriado…

-Lo siento, amor-dijo Draco mirándola divertido pero también con los mismos síntomas que su esposa-Pero recibir los besos de un Malfoy, tiene sus consecuencias.

Pero lo que él recibió fue un golpe en el brazo, seguido de otro estornudo.

* * *

_**N/A: **_Hace mucho que no me pasaba por estos lados de los DHr. Bueno, me inscribí a la comunidad de 30 vicios, y aquí me tienen. Originalmente iba a escoger a la pareja de Remus y Tonks, pero en cuanto leí las palabras (los vicios) supe que estaban hechas para esta pareja, así que aquí estoy con esta historia.

No sé cuando me demore en actualizar; sinceramente no creo que mucho porque son viñetas y tengo muchas planeadas. En vacaciones creo que actualizaré cada semana o, si la inspiración me gana, antes. Pero en la escuela, no tengo la menor idea.

Bueno, espero que disfruten la historia y ya saben, cualquier duda, sugerencia, halago, crítica o lo que quieran…se le hace saber a la autora en un review.

¡Hasta otro vicio!

_Atte. Bianca_


	2. Fastidiar

**Disclaimer:**** El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de todo lo referente a Harry Potter, es propiedad de la escritora J.K. Rowling. Solamente Lisa Malfoy y Erick Potter ****ME PERTENECEN.**

* * *

**Fastidiar.**

Tic, tac. Tic, tac. El reloj de la casa de los Malfoy sonaba con ese "tic, tac" tan desesperante.

-Muy bien… ¿Cuál es su nombre?-preguntó Draco sin dejar de rodear la silla en la que la muchacha estaba sentada.

-¿Esto es necesario?-dijo la chica-Creo que estoy bastante grande para…

-¡No estás grande!-intervino Draco-Eres aun pequeña para estas cosas.

-Uff, sí, pequeña-dijo la castaña rodando los ojos-Te recuerdo que soy mayor de edad, rubio.

-No me hables así.-dijo Draco mirándola con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Vale-contestó la chica encogiéndose de hombros-¿Me puedo ir ya? Me están esperando.

Al escuchar esto, Draco -que estaba sirviéndose una copa de whiskey de fuego- giró rápidamente el cuello hacia la joven que le hablaba; y lo hizo tan rápido que casi pudo escuchar el sonido de las vértebras al crujir.

-¿Te está esperando?-le preguntó con hilo de voz-¿Ese desgraciado, inútil, idiota…?

Pero se calló cuando vio que la castaña le mandaba una mirada fulminante y lo apuntaba con su dedo índice.

-No lo llames así.-dijo pausadamente con una voz amenazante.

-Esa voz tiene el copyright de tu madre-contestó Draco.

En ese momento, Hermione entró a la sala con una charola que contenía tres tazas de té.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-dijo, mientras colocaba la charola en la mesa del centro y ponía los brazos en jarras.

-Pasa, que mi papá no me deja salir con Erick.-dijo Lisa mirando al rubio con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¡Bah!, Hermione, dile que no puede salir con ese…ese degenerado acosador de menores.

-¡Mamá, dile algo!-exigió la chica mirando a su madre con carita de niña a la que se le murió su perro.

-Draco, deja de _fastidiar _a tu hija-dijo Hermione con esa voz amenazante que, aunque Draco no admitiera, le daba un poco de miedo-Tiene la edad suficiente para decidir con quién va a salir.

Draco miró a sus dos mujeres con el entrecejo fruncido. Se tiró en el sillón derrotado y pudo observar por el rabillo del ojo, cómo Hermione y Lisa se lanzaban miradas de triunfo. Maldita sea, siempre le ganaban.

-Pero te quiero aquí temprano.-fue lo único que dijo el rubio.

Lisa soltó un gritito de emoción y fue hacia su papá para darle un rápido abrazo y beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias papá, por eso te adoro-le dijo sonriente-Gracias mamá.-le dijo a Hermione mientras tomaba su bolsa y salía de la casa.

-¿Por qué siempre se ponen en contra mía?-preguntó el rubio a Hermione en un tono dramático, minutos después de que Lisa se había ido.

-No nos ponemos en tu contra, cielo-dijo Hermione colocándose atrás de él y pasándole ambos brazos por encima de los hombros-Solo que tienes que entender que tu pequeña ya creció.

-¡Pero es una niña todavía!-contradijo Malfoy.

-Sí, una niña de veinte años-.dijo Hermione en tono sarcástico.

-Sigue siendo una niña.-fue la respuesta del rubio, después de algunos minutos de silencio.

Hermione suspiró ruidosamente mientras se dirigía a su dormitorio.

-Hermione…-dijo el rubio

-Dime.

-Lisa no me dijo nada sobre él ¡solo sé su nombre!-dijo Draco ofendido-No sé donde vive, ni sus apellidos ni nada.

Silencio por parte de Hermione. Draco, al no recibir respuesta, giró la cabeza hacia su esposa y vio que hacía una mueca entre divertida e inocente. Y se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado a la puerta de su dormitorio.

-Su nombre es Erick Potter.-dijo la castaña antes de entrar al cuarto y cerrar la puerta con gran estruendo.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó el rubio-¡¿Mi hija sale con el hijo de Potter?!

Se levantó precipitadamente del sillón y corrió hacia la habitación.

-Hermione Malfoy, me debes una explicación.

* * *

_**N/A: **_¡Sí! Lo prometido es deuda, no me tardé mucho en actualizar. Juro que las ideas me vienen solas para este fic. Especialmente de este vicio, me siento orgullosa, porque me salió en 10 minutos (un record para mí xD) y me gustó mucho cómo quedó.

¡Muchas gracias por los reviews del capítulo pasado! Espero que éste también les haya gustado y que me dejen sus opiniones :)

Y cómo Nagini86 dijo…A los escritores nos salen verrugas sino se nos dejan reviews ¿eh?

_Atte. Bianca_


	3. Infierno

**Disclaimer:**** El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de todo lo referente a Harry Potter, es propiedad de la escritora J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

**Infierno.**

Eran las ocho de la noche de un sábado lluvioso cuando Hermione Granger entró a la torre de los Premios Anuales echando humo por las orejas. Sí, señoras y señores, la castaña estaba enojada...no, furiosa con el rubio con el que compartía la torre.

¿Cómo el príncipe de Slytherin había logrado ser Premio Anual? Buena pregunta y ni siquiera la mejor alumna de todos los tiempos, tenía respuesta a eso.

Y como si Hermione lo hubiera invocado, el susodicho hizo su entrada triunfal a la sala común.

-Joder Granger, no es para tanto.-fue lo primero que dijo Draco mostrando una sonrisa triunfal.

-¡¿QUE NO ES PARA TANTO?!-explotó la prefecta cruzándose de brazos.

-Sí, tú que eres una exagerada.-contestó el rubio mientras se sentaba tranquilamente con esa elegancia que lo caracterizaba y sin inmutarse por los gritos de la chica.

-Yo no soy una exagerada-dijo Hermione fulminándolo con la mirada-Tú no tenías que haberlo hechizado, idiota…Es mi amigo y solo me estaba preguntando algo de la tarea.

-¡Ja¿Tu amigo, ese Hufflepuff? No me hagas reír-inquirió Draco, cuyo semblante había cambiado de la diversión a la seriedad-Ese inútil solamente te estaba mirando del cuello para abajo, en caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta.

Y justo cuando Draco pensó que Hermione iba a sacar su varita para hechizarlo -por si acaso, él ya tenía la suya en la mano-, ocurrió lo que Malfoy menos esperaba. Hermione se acercó amenazante ante él y le soltó una buena bofetada.

-¡Vete al _infierno_!-le gritó fuera de sí. Llevaba todo el curso guardándose eso.-Según tú, ningún chico se me puede acercar y no sé qué es lo que pretendes ni sé lo que quieres de mí, pero si no me dices de una maldita vez lo que está pasando por tu estupido cerebro, te juro que…-pero no siguió, sino que levantó el brazo de nuevo con la intención de darle otra bofetada al chico, pero éste, lo tomó bruscamente mientras se acercaba más hacia ella.

Y Draco hizo lo que a Hermione nunca se le ocurrió que haría. La besó. Pero no era un beso tierno, ni cursi. Era un beso posesivo, que claramente decía: "Eres mía y de nadie más". La espalda de la chica dio contra la pared mientras el rubio la seguía besando con fiereza.

Después de algunos minutos, Malfoy se separó de los labios rojos de la castaña, que tenía tal incredulidad plasmada en su rostro, que no podía hablar.

-No puedo irme al _infierno_, Granger-dijo Draco a cinco centímetros de la boca de la chica-Porque el _infierno_, soy yo.-le dijo mirándola con una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras se separaba de la Gryffindor y subía a su habitación sin volver la vista hacia atrás.

Hermione tenía una confusión total en su cabeza. Lentamente se llevó dos dedos a sus labios y sonrió estupidamente.

Pues si así era el _infierno_, que nadie la sacara nunca de ahí.

* * *

_**N/A: **_Sí, yo de nuevo jajaja. Bueno, debo decir que el vicio sí me gustó aunque siento que me quedó algo raro :S, no sé…me da esa sensación jajaja. Creo que estoy loca, no me hagan caso.

Les aviso que voy a actualizar cada lunes…a menos que se me presente algo de fuerza mayor, pero si no, estén atentos los lunes :P

Pues nada, ya saben que yo amo leer sus comentarios del fic, así que nada les cuesta dejarme un review.

¡Hasta luego!

_Atte. Bianca_


	4. Leer

**Disclaimer:**** El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de todo lo referente a Harry Potter, es propiedad de la escritora J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

**Leer.**

"Querido diario:

Hoy ha sido terriblemente aburrido. Como todos los días. Ya estoy harta de siempre ser la sabelotodo insufrible que solo existe para complicarle la vida a Ron y a Harry…está bien, para complicarle la vida a todos los estudiantes.

Te juro que en verdad estoy orgullosa de mi título de prefecta y premio anual. Te lo juro que sí. Solo que a veces…a veces me gustaría poder caminar por los pasillos del colegio sin ser la prefecta regañona, la ratón de biblioteca; caminar solamente siendo Hermione.

No, aun no se me va la pinza ¿de acuerdo? Solo que estoy cansada de que todos esperen lo mejor de mí en las calificaciones y que me asocien con libros. Me gustaría que alguien -que no fueran mis mejores amigos, claro está- me viera como una chica. Sí, a Ron le costó su tiempo darse cuenta de que su mejor amiga es una chica, pero ya estoy acostumbrada a que sea tan despistado. Yo quiero que alguien más lo note. Una persona en especial.

Uff….creo que estar desvelándome pensando en estas cosas no me hace bien. Pasando a otro tema que no sea "Las mil y un quejas de Hermione Granger"…Hoy lo volví a ver. Pasó a mi lado, me sonrió con esa maldita sonrisa que tiene de "Soy el rey del mundo y no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo". Y sin embargo, ahí estoy cómo una estupida pensando lo bien que luce con el cabello rubio peinado de aquella forma, con sus ojos grises brillando y con ese andar elegante que solo él posee.

¿Pero sabes algo, diario? De alguna forma sé que sabe lo que siento por él. No sé, la forma en la que accidentalmente siempre me lo encuentro por cualquier lugar del castillo donde vaya, la forma de insultarme sin llegar a los extremos -ya no me dice sangre sucia…eso es un gran avance-, me pregunto si algún día se fijará en mí. Si se fijará en Hermione, solo en Hermione. Jajaja buena esa, Granger. Sabes que él jamás se fijará en ti, sino cómo la sangre sucia Granger, amiga de Potter y Gryffindor.

Y sí, lo acepto. Oficialmente se me ha ido la pinza por estar enamorada de Draco Malfoy.

Mejor me voy a dormir. Este picor en los ojos es molesto y el agua que se acumuló en ellos no me deja escribir bien, sin que vayas a terminar empapado, diario."

El rubio sonrió cuando terminó de _leer_ eso, pero no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta al leer los últimos dos enunciados. Jamás pensó que Granger llorara. Era demasiado irreal imaginar a la prefecta perfecta llorando. Y sin embargo, lo hizo. Por él.

Draco Malfoy agradeció a Merlín y todos los dioses el que a la castaña se le hubiera caído su diario cuando corría saliendo de la biblioteca chocando con él. Estaba seguro que esa página (que era la última usada) había sido escrita en ese momento, a juzgar por los ojos acuosos de la chica cuando se habían cruzado.

El rubio frunció el ceño al recordar las observaciones que acaba de _leer_. ¿Tan obvios eran sus sentimientos hacia ella?

Suspiró y sonrió. Él había descubierto a Hermione, solo a Hermione, desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Solamente que ella no lo sabía…aún.

* * *

_**N/A: **_Sí, aquí estoy con otro vicio que personalmente, me ha gustado mucho. Estaba escribiendo un capítulo de otro fic (que luego subiré a la página xD) cuando me puse a leer la tabla de los vicios y se me prendió el foco al ver la palabra "Leer".

Ah, y les aviso que no leerán los vicios los lunes, sino los domingos :P. Porque cuando esté en la escuela, no sé si me vaya a dar tiempo de actualizar los lunes T.T Así que mejor lo dejo en un día de la semana que no tengo clases xD.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado y MUCHISIMAS gracias por todos los comentarios. No saben lo feliz que me hace leer que les gustan mis historias :)

¡Saluditos y hasta otro vicio!

_Atte. Bianca_


	5. Hablar

**Disclaimer:**** El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de todo lo referente a Harry Potter, es propiedad de la escritora J.K. Rowling.**

_Aclaración_: Esta viñeta es la continuación del capítulo titulado "Infierno".

* * *

**Hablar.**

Draco Malfoy se encontraba en la sala común de la Torre de los Premios Anuales. Estaba acostado en el sofá enfrente de la chimenea, mientras pensaba en el beso de la noche anterior. Sin ser conciente, una sonrisa de satisfacción se posó en su cara al recordar el efecto que había tenido sobre Granger. Y pudo comprobar que, sí, era cierto: Nadie puede resistirse a los besos de un Malfoy.

Tan sumido se encontraba en ese pensamiento, que no notó que una lechuza gris estaba asomándose por la ventana. No fue hasta que el animal comenzó a picotear el cristal, cuando se levantó perezosamente y la dejó pasar.

La lechuza estiró su pata y el chico tomó el pergamino. Lo abrió y leyó la breve nota escrita con una elegante letra:

"Tenemos que _hablar_ sobre lo de anoche. Te espero en la Torre de Astronomía a las doce en punto.

Atte. H.G.

PD: Quita esa sonrisa que estoy segura que tienes en la cara, Malfoy".

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta de cuanto lo conocía Granger. Arrugó el pergamino y lo tiró por encima de su hombro sin saber en donde caía. Fijó la vista en el reloj que estaba arriba de la chimenea. Las once con cuarenta y cinco minutos. Perfecto. Se levantó de un salto del sillón y salió por el cuadro de la entrada.

0-0-0

Eran las doce en punto. Hermione se encontraba en la Torre de Astronomía caminando de un lado a otro pensando en lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Si había algo que la caracterizaba, era que ella siempre utilizaba la lógica y la razón, y no se dejaba llevar por los impulsos. Pero esa noche sería diferente. Por primera vez, la castaña había decidido hacerle caso a la otra parte de su cuerpo que no entendía de lógica.

Pero los pensamientos de la chica fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta de la Torre se abrió.

Draco Malfoy entró caminando elegantemente cómo solo él sabe hacerlo, pero apenas le dio tiempo de sonreír cuando una melena castaña le nubló la vista. El rubio fijó sus ojos en la chica que tenía enfrente y solo una cosa cruzó por su mente en ese momento: "Bonita". Y antes de que sus pensamientos divagaran más por ese rumbo, sacudió su cabeza y esbozó de nuevo la sonrisa que tanto lo caracterizaba.

-¿Para qué me quieres, Granger?

Silencio. Hermione se limitó a observarlo y se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban. Muy cerca.

-Yo…yo…-trataba de decir la chica mientras el rubio la observaba con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

-¿Por fin vas a decirme que te mueres por mí?-dijo Draco alzando el mentón sin dejar de observarla.

Ante esto, Hermione se dio cuenta de su total estupidez. Ella jamás haría algo así, y aparte de todo, el chico se estaba burlando enfrente de su cara. Y sin embargo, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran un poco por haber sido tan tonta.

Malfoy, al parecer, se dio cuenta del efecto que habían tenido sus palabras sobre la chica, porque borró la sonrisa de su rostro. Mirándola intensamente se acercó con ella y le tomó el brazo.

-¿Para qué me dijiste que viniera?-volvió a preguntarle sin llegar a ser brusco.

Hermione levantó la vista -ni siquiera se acordaba cuando la había bajado- y enfrentó esos ojos grises que le provocaban tantas sensaciones.

Y sin previo aviso, se inclinó hacia delante y lo besó.

El chico se sorprendió un poco por el gesto, ya que jamás pensó que la castaña haría algo así, pero rápidamente se repuso de la sorpresa y le correspondió de forma más pasional.

Después de algunos momentos, se separaron y sin poder evitarlo, se sonrieron.

Y cabe aclarar que después de eso, lo último que se les cruzó por la mente fue _hablar_.

* * *

_**N/A: **_Bueno, había hecho otra viñeta de "Hablar" pero no me convencía y cuando se la mostré a Jan (la experta en el tema xD) tampoco le gustó, así que mejor hice otra. Cómo se dieron cuenta, era la continuación de "Infierno". No estoy segura si las continuaciones de viñetas se va a repetir, pero bueno xD.

Mañana entro a la escuela T.T, así que ahora aprovecharé para escribir por lo menos 3 vicios. Espero que les haya gustado la viñeta :) y dejen sus opiniones n.n

¡Saludos!

_Atte. Bianca_


	6. Chocolate

**Disclaimer:**** El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de todo lo referente a Harry Potter, es propiedad de la escritora J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

**Chocolate.**

Eran las once de la mañana y los estudiantes de Slytherin y Gryffindor se encontraban en el aula de pociones. Los vapores y aromas inundaban la mazmorra mientras que el Profesor Snape se paseaba entre las mesas haciendo observaciones a sus alumnos o, en el caso de los Gryffindor, restregándoles en la cara lo pésimos que eran en esa materia.

En el lado derecho del aula, Draco Malfoy se encontraba totalmente concentrado en su poción. O por lo menos eso parecía para todos los que voltearan a verlo. Pero lo cierto era, que el chico estaba aguantándose las ganas de reír abiertamente al solo imaginarse lo que pasaría cuando su plan estuviera listo.

Granger le iba a pagar por haberlo humillado y por haberse atrevido a insultarlo en medio del pasillo cuando salían de Transformaciones. Y el hecho de que media escuela hubiera decidido que ese instante, fuera un buen momento para pasar por ahí, solo hacía que Malfoy se enfureciera más.

"Esta me la pagas, Granger"-pensaba el chico sin dejar de observar su poción. Lentamente llevó su mano a la túnica y sacó un frasco para después agregar su contenido dentro del caldero.

Los ingredientes de la mezcla comenzaron a hervir mientras una sonrisa de satisfacción se plasmaba en su pálido rostro. La poción que había hecho, según un libro de la biblioteca, provocaba que la persona a la que le cayera encima, se convirtiera en un niño de dos años de edad.

De seguro se preguntan¿Qué tiene de extraordinario eso? Sencillo: Con algunas modificaciones, el efecto iba a durar seis meses. Seis meses sin la ratón de biblioteca brincando en su asiento porque sabía la respuesta, seis meses sin la sabelotodo siendo la primera en clase, seis meses sin Hermione Granger.

Permitiéndose una cínica sonrisa, se levantó de su asiento con un pequeño frasco que contenía la poción. Con el pretexto de ir a tomar otro ingrediente al almacén, disimuladamente se fue acercando a la mesa donde se encontraba la castaña muy concentrada en su trabajo como para prestarle atención alguna. Afortunadamente, un chico de Gryffindor había ido al salón a decir que el director quería hablar con Potter y Weasley se encontraba en la enfermería por haber sido atacado en un pasillo -Draco no tenía nada que ver con ese ataque. En serio-.

El chico se acercó lentamente a la Gryffindor y justo cuando había sacado y abierto la botella lista para ser derramada encima de Granger, el grito de Longbottom lo estropeó todo.

-¡¿QUE HACES, MALFOY?!-gritó Neville provocando que todos giraran su cabeza hacia donde estaba dirigida la mirada del chico

Mierda. Eso fue lo único que Draco alcanzó a pensar antes de que la botella volara por encima de su cabeza, salpicara a Hermione -que estaba consternada porque no sabía qué estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor- y a él también.

En ese momento, los estudiantes quedaron un poco desconcertados cuando en medio de una pequeña neblina, aparecieron dos bebés. Un rubio de ojos grises y tez pálida, junto con una niña castaña de ojos miel que observaban todo con curiosidad.

El Profesor Snape, en cuanto el grito de Longbottom se había escuchado, había corrido hacia el lugar donde estaban Malfoy y Granger, y cuando vio a los dos bebés que miraban alrededor como si no tuvieran idea de lo que pasaba, no pudo más que sonreír sabiendo la poción que era y salió del aula.

Mientras los estudiantes estaban increíblemente en un gran silencio presenciando el cambio de Draco y Hermione, un lloriqueo rompió con dicho silencio.

-¿Qué tienes, Draco?-preguntó Pansy, que se había acercado al bebé para tomarlo en brazos.

-Quiedo choclote.-dijo el rubio mirando a Pansy con los ojos brillosos por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-¿Quieres qué?

-Choclote.-repitió Draco harto de que no le entendieran mientras estiraba sus manitas.

Pero antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo más, Hermione soltó un berrido y se puso a llorar igual que Draco, aunque su llanto era más ensordecedor.

-¡Que alguien la calle!-gritó un Slytherin que se tapaba los oídos.

Neville, que se encontraba cerca de la bebé Hermione, le tendió una barra de _chocolate_ que traía en su túnica. Los caramelos siempre lograban apaciguar a los niños.

-Vamos Hermione, sé buena y cómete esto.-decía Neville algo nervioso.

Cuando los ojos castaños hicieron contacto con la barra de _chocolate_, nuestra mini-Hermione dejó de llorar al instante. Pero Neville olvidó otro pequeño detalle: Draco Malfoy.

-¡QUIERO CHOCLOTE¡QUIERO!-lloraba Draco mientras gruesas lágrimas caían de sus bellos ojos grises que miraban con reproche a Hermione.

-Creo que quiere decir _chocolate_.-susurró Pansy pero su voz fue perfectamente audible en el silencio del aula.

Un segundo después y sin que la mayoría tuviera conciencia de lo que estaba pasando, Draco se había abalanzado sobre la castaña y estaba intentado quitarle el dulce. Pero Hermione Granger, siempre sería Hermione Granger.

-¡Auch!-gritó Draco alejándose de la niña mientras observaba su manita que tenía dos dientes marcados.

-¡Mío!-dijo Hermione mientras escondía el dulce detrás de la espalda.

Draco la miró fijamente y ante la mirada de incredulidad de los demás, le jaló el cabello. En ese momento, Neville reaccionó y trató de separarlos para que no se hicieran más daño, pero solo consiguió salir con una mordida en su brazo, cortesía del rubio.

-Yo ya no me acerco.-murmuró el Gryffindor mientras daba dos pasos para atrás.

Y al parecer no era el único que compartía sus pensamientos. En algún momento del accidente, los estudiantes se habían alejado de los dos bebés que no tenían ni idea de lo que acontecía alrededor. Para esto, todos habían dado por hecho que el profesor Snape se encontraba en su armario de pociones buscando el antídoto.

Sin embargo, parecía que a Draco y Hermione no les importaba que los estuvieran observando, porque seguían peleando. Hasta que sucedió lo inevitable: El dulce salió volando por los aires y aterrizó en un caldero. Pero el rubio había conseguido quedarse con un pequeño pedazo.

-Mi choplolate…-susurró la castaña mientras sus ojos se volvían vidriosos y algunas lágrimas caían de ellos.

Draco, que en ese momento estaba a punto de llevarse el caramelo a la boca, se detuvo. Se acercó un poco más a Hermione y le dio el dulce.

-¿Quieres de mi choclote?-le preguntó sonriente mostrándole los cuatro dientes que tenía.

La castaña tomó el trozo que le ofrecía y lo partió en dos, dándole la mitad al rubio. En una fracción de segundo, los dos pequeños disfrutaban de su ración de _chocolate_ sentados el uno al lado del otro.

Y ya ven lo que dicen del _chocolate_: que libera endorfinas que te hacen sentir como enamorado… ¿Tendrá algo que ver?

* * *

_**N/A: **_Aquí ando yo de nuevo actualizando. Debería de estar haciendo mi tarea de matemáticas (me dejaron muchísima T.T) pero me acordé que ahora era domingo y me vine a actualizar. En los reviews, muchos me dijeron que sentían que no pudiera actualizar cada semana, pero verdaderamente no sé porqué me lo dijeron xD; yo dije que voy a actualizar cada domingo y así lo voy a hacer, a menos que se me presente algo de fuerza mayor (como ya lo había mencionado).

Espero que el vicio les haya gustado y me dejen sus opiniones. Ya me voy porque si mi mamá me ve aquí en vez de estar haciendo tarea, me cuelga xD.

Ah sí, una cosita más, muchos me preguntaron acerca de los vicios: Hay un Live Journal que se llama Comunidad 30 vicios, en donde hay 3 tablas: La tabla de Vicios, tabla de Leyes de Murphy y otra tabla que no recuerdo su nombre xD. Yo me inscribí en la de Vicios. En esa tabla vienen 30 palabras y el reto es hacer un one-shot, drabble o viñeta con cada palabra. El fic no tiene que basarse específicamente en ese vicio, con que tenga la palabra en el fic, es suficiente.

_Atte. Bianca_


	7. Escribir

**Disclaimer:**** El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de todo lo referente a Harry Potter, es propiedad de la escritora J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

**Escribir.**

-¿Qué haces, Granger?

-Nada que te importe.

-Si no lo pregunto porque me importe…

-¿Ah no¿Entonces porque tan interesado en lo que estoy haciendo?

-Curiosidad.

-La curiosidad mató al gato, o en su defecto…al hurón.

-Guárdate tus comentarios para ti misma que a nadie le interesa escucharlos.

Silencio. Draco observó cómo la pluma corrió rápidamente por el pergamino que Hermione estaba escribiendo muy concentrada. No le importa para quién es ni que dice, solamente tiene curiosidad, en serio. Ajá, ni quién se lo crea.

-¿Estás escribiendo tu testamento o algo parecido?-dijo el rubio rompiendo el silencio.

-Por supuesto que no-bufó la chica sin despegar la vista del escrito-Y si no te callas, el que va a tener que ponerse a _escribir_ su testamento, eres tú.

-¿Qué te dije sobre tus comentarios, Granger?-respondió Draco mirando inquisitoriamente el pergamino.

-Mira Malfoy-comenzó Hermione alzando la vista para enfrentarse al chico-Bastante tengo con aguantar que compartamos la Torre, así que si no me dejas en paz, yo…-continuó para después interrumpirse cuando Draco con una velocidad alarmante, se había levantado del sofá y le había quitado el pergamino.

-¡REGRESAME ESO, HURON!-gritó la chica fuera de sí mientras comenzaba a correr detrás del rubio que fácilmente, era mucho más veloz que ella.

Corrieron por varios minutos hasta que Hermione se detuvo para recuperar el aliento.

-Tsk, tsk, esas no son formas de pedir las cosas, Granger-dijo el chico divertido mientras veía cómo Hermione tomaba aire mientras se recargaba en sus rodillas-Y por cierto, te falta condición física, en caso de que no lo hayas notado.

-Ya te daré yo tu condición física-dijo la chica respirando con algo de dificultad mientras se ponía una mano en el costado del estómago para mitigar el dolor-Ahora ¡DAME ESE MALDITO PERGAMINO!

Y sin previo aviso, echó a correr detrás del chico con todas las fuerzas que su cuerpo le permitía. Draco, que no estaba preparado para ese acto, se paralizó unos momentos para luego continuar con la carrera. Lástima, Hermione casi lo alcanzaba. Pero si lo iba a alcanzar, él se divertiría un rato. Como pudo, levantó el pergamino y mientras seguía corriendo, comenzó a leerlo en voz alta.

-"Mamá, te lo juro, me siento extraña porque nunca pensé que esto me fuera a pasar"-decía el chico con una sonrisa burlona mientras Hermione comenzaba a ponerse peligrosamente roja-"Cada vez que lo veo, es una sensación muy extraña y quiero estar todo el día con él…" -¿Enamorada, Granger¿De quién¿De Potty o la comadreja?-rió el chico y no le dio importancia a la sensación de celos que lo embargó en ese momento.

-¡DEVUELVEMELA!-gritó Hermione mientras rebuscaba en sus ropas por la varita, recordando de pronto que era una bruja.

-¿Buscas esto?-dijo Draco mostrándole su varita con la que jugaba entre los dedos-Deberías aprender a no dejar la mochila abierta por ahí, Granger.

Dicho esto, el rostro de Hermione pasó del rojo al morado y se detuvo. Draco la imitó, manteniéndose a cierta distancia de ella.

-Draco Malfoy, devuélveme ese pergamino…ahora.-inquirió la castaña con voz calmada pero intimidante.

-¿Qué me harás si no lo hago?-le preguntó alzando el mentón como incitándola a que se atrevería a hacer algo.

Hermione caminó lentamente hacia él y quedaron frente a frente. Bueno, en realidad quedaron frente contra barbilla puesto que Hermione era un poco más baja que el. La chica alzó la vista y se enfrentó a esos ojos grises que la miraban inquisidoramente. Y sin que Draco pudiera saber lo que estaba haciendo, se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

El rubio quedó entre sorprendido y confuso. Mantuvo la mirada fija en los ojos marrones de ella, pero se recuperó pronto.

-No vuelvas a hacer esto, Granger.-le dijo sin elevar el tono de voz, aun demasiado impactado para hacerlo.

-No pensaba hacerlo, ya tengo lo que quería.-dijo Hermione triunfante mostrándole el pergamino y la varita que le había quitado en el proceso.

Felizmente la chica subió a su habitación mientras el rubio trataba de procesar lo ocurrido. Recordó el contenido de la carta y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. Así que Granger enamorada…Ya se encargaría de saber quién era el afortu…el chico.

Se encogió de hombros y subió a su respectiva habitación mientras su pecho por alguna razón se había oprimido. Sin darle mayor importancia, se tiró encima de la cama y estuvo de mal humor el resto del día. La maldita carta no lo dejaba en paz.

En ese momento, Draco Malfoy comprendió que tal vez, curiosear en lo que Granger se dedicaba a _escribir_ no era tan buena idea después de todo.

* * *

_**N/A: **_Lo prometido es deuda. Hoy es domingo y aunque estoy desvelada porque ayer fui a una fiesta, aquí me tienen temprano actualizando.

El capítulo me ha gustado mucho. Me tardé poco en hacerlo, pero cuando al siguiente día, lo releí, borré y cambié muchas cosas. Por eso cuando escribo en la noche, tengo que volver a leerlo al siguiente día pero cuando esté el sol xD.

Ya saben, cualquier crítica o comentario, ya sea bueno o malo, no duden dejarlo en un review. Solo da click en el botón de abajo que dice "Go".

Saludos y sean felices :)

_Atte. Bianca_


	8. Verguenza

**Disclaimer:**** El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de todo lo referente a Harry Potter, es propiedad de la escritora J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

**Vergüenza.**

Domingo. Diez de la noche. Sala común de la Torre de los Premios Anuales.

Hermione Granger se encontraba medio recostaba en uno de los sofás enfrente de la chimenea. Como era costumbre, ya había terminado sus deberes -de hecho, con una semana de anticipación- y ahora se dedicaba única y exclusivamente a descansar.

Claro, lo hubiera logrado, sino fuera por la otra persona que también estaba ahí.

-¿Quiénes dejar de hacer tanto ruido, Malfoy?-inquirió la chica con los ojos cerrados y frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¿Y tú quieres dejar de ser tan delicada, Granger?-contestó el rubio sin despegar la vista de su pergamino-Por si no lo has notado, simple y sencillamente estoy terminando mis deberes. Discúlpame si la pluma no te deja dormir.-añadió sarcásticamente.

-Anda y tírate por la ventana-dijo la chica poniéndose boca bajo en el sofá y hundiendo la cara en el cojín.

Pero esa posición no le duró mucho, pues pronto notó que no estaba hecha para dormir medio sofocada. Se levantó con pereza del sofá y solamente tomó asiento, ya sin recostarse. Giró la cabeza hacia la mesa donde se encontraba el rubio y sin poder evitarlo, sus pensamientos la traicionaron.

"Es lindo. Debo admitir que Malfoy tiene su encanto. Además ese flequillo rubio que cae sobre su frente, es un buen acompañamiento con esos ojos grises. Y debo admitir también que tiene facciones muy bellas."

Draco dejó de escribir y simplemente recargó su cara en una mano mientras una sonrisa de satisfacción aparecía en su cara. Parecía cómo si estuviera recordando algo realmente bonito.

"¡Ja! Pero jamás lo voy a admitir en voz alta. No estoy enamorada de Malfoy, no me gusta tampoco…simplemente me atrae. Y mucho. Pero no me gusta ¿De acuerdo? Vale, así me gusta: Que las cosas siempre estén claras."

El rubio se estiró sobre la silla haciéndose hacia atrás, dejando ver parte de su abdomen. Y seguía con la misma sonrisa de hacía un momento.

"Oh Dios, tengo que decir que tiene muy buen cuerpo. Aja, muy muy buen cuerpo. Pero no me gusta. NO me gusta. Me atrae, ya lo dije y no es lo mismo. Vale, Hermione…bonita, deja de pensar estas cosas, no vaya a ser que alguien lea tu mente. Jaja como si eso fuera posible."

Y mientras Hermione reía de su propio chiste, Draco se levantó de la silla. Con una sonrisa burlona, se acercó lentamente al mismo sofá donde la Gryffindor estaba sentada.

-¿Ya terminaste tus deberes?-preguntó la chica volviendo a la realidad.

-Sí.-fue la respuesta del rubio.

-¿Y de qué materia eran?-preguntó Hermione solo por romper el pequeño silencio que se había formado por unos momentos.

-Oh, de ninguna materia. Unos deberes que mi padre me dejó desde antes que viniera este curso.-dijo el chico echándose hacia atrás despreocupadamente.

-¿Te gusta hacer deberes por encargo de él?-preguntó incrédula la castaña-Lo digo por la sonrisita de satisfacción de tu cara, Malfoy.-añadió rápidamente al ver que Draco la miraba extrañado por su interés.

-Sí, es divertido-dijo él mientras se levantaba de nuevo del sillón, dispuesto a subir a su habitación-¿Sabes algo, Granger?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza incitándole a que continuara.

-Nunca pensé que hacer los debes de Legeremancia fuera tan divertido-dijo ensanchando su sonrisa al ver cómo la chica se ponía pálida y lo miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos-Y a ti que te gusta aprender tantas cosas nuevas, deberías de ponerte a estudiar Oclumancia.

Justo cuando Draco terminó de decir eso, subió a su habitación sin quitar su sonrisa burlona. Por otro lado, nuestra protagonista había pasado de ponerse pálida, a ponerse cómo un tomate viviente.

Hermione Granger juraba que nunca había sentido tanta _vergüenza_ cómo aquella noche.

* * *

_**N/A: **_Estoy enfermita T.T Sí, me dio el virus de la Tifoidea incluyendo nauseas, mareos, dolor de estómago, de cabeza, temperatura, etc. Además de que me prohibieron comer cosas con azucares y tengo que hacer dieta de frutas y verduras para recuperar mis defensas y no se qué xD. Pero basta de mi…hablemos del vicio xD.

¿Qué les ha parecido? A mi me ha gustado mucho (perdonen la falta de modestia) pero me hizo gracia imaginarme toda la escena jajaja xD. Quiero aclarar una cosita: Les recuerdo que los vicios NO tienen relación uno con otro. Cada capítulo es independiente de los demás, a no ser que yo aclare que es la continuación de otro (como hice en el capítulo "Hablar" que aclaré que era la continuación de "Infierno").

Chicas, temo decirles que tal vez el próximo domingo no pueda actualizar. Estoy enferma y me cansa horrible los ojos estar más de media hora en la computadora y aunque tengo avanzado el siguiente vicio, mi cabeza ahorita no tiene ideas para continuarlo. Espero que me comprendan, pero haré todo lo posible por actualizar.

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS por todos sus reviews. Ya casi llegamos a los 100 :) no saben lo feliz que soy. Aprecio cada uno de sus comentarios y me alegro que la historia les guste n.n

¡Saludines!

_Atte. Bianca_


	9. Mordaza

**Disclaimer:**** El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de todo lo referente a Harry Potter, es propiedad de la escritora J.K. Rowling.**

_Dedicatoria:_ A **Piper Lupin**. Por haber sido mi review número 100. ¡Muchas gracias ninia! Te quiero n.n

* * *

**Mordaza.**

Las rejas de la celda rechinaron cuando Draco Malfoy entró. Tiró un poco más de los brazos de la débil chica y la aventó al suelo sin ninguna consideración.

-Quédate aquí y no hagas ruido.-dijo el rubio sin mirar a Hermione.

Y antes de que la castaña pudiera decir algo, salió de la celda y cerró la cerradura con un hechizo no verbal. Caminó por los oscuros pasillos hasta que llegó a la habitación que buscaba; abrió la gran puerta y entró.

-Cierra la puerta, Draco.-dijo la figura que estaba sentada en el sillón enfrente de la chimenea.

El rubio obedeció sin decir palabra y acto seguido, se dirigió al otro sofá que se encontraba en la sala; tomó asiento junto a su padre y esperó a que Lord Voldemort hablara.

-Debo decir que éste ha sido uno de los mejores planes que he hecho.-dijo el Señor Tenebroso hablando más para sí mismo que para los Malfoy.

-Estoy de acuerdo en eso, mi señor.-dijo Lucius con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

Pero Voldemort no contestó. Se limitó a clavar la vista en la chimenea y sin previo aviso, se levantó bruscamente del sofá para dirigirse al rubio menor.

-Draco, el día de hoy vas a demostrar tu fidelidad ante Lord Voldemort.-dijo el hombre clavando sus ojos rojos en los grises del chico.

-Dígame lo que tengo que hacer, mi Lord.-agregó el chico con un escalofrío y sin poder evitar que por su voz se asomara un matiz de miedo.

El Señor Tenebroso hizo una mueca que se podría definir como una sonrisa malévola y se alejó un par de pasos de él.

-Quiero que tú seas el encargado de nuestra invitada.-continuó Voldemort girando su varita entre sus dedos.

Draco levantó la vista y, muy a su pesar, se enfrentó con esos ojos rojos que tanto le atemorizaban.

-¿A que se refiere exactamente con "ser el encargado"?-preguntó con un hilo de voz pensando que tal vez no quería saber la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-Quiero que le enseñes que es inferior a nosotros-dijo el hombre-Quiero que vayas y la tortures hasta que ella te suplique que la mates, y si te portas bien, te cederé ese honor.-terminó con una sonrisa siniestra tomando asiento de nuevo en el sofá.

El chico apenas pudo reprimir un escalofrío. Él no era un asesino, no lo era. Y sin que alguna de las dos personas que estaban en la sala se diera cuenta, el rubio agachó la cabeza y lanzó una maldición al aire. Maldijo su mala suerte, su destino, su apellido…y por primera vez, su sangre limpia.

0-0-0

Lucius y Draco llegaron a la celda en la cual se encontraba Hermione. La chica estaba recargada en la pared con las rodillas dobladas hacia su pecho. Tenía varias heridas en la cara que sangraban, su cabello estaba más revuelto de lo normal, tenía la ropa rasgada y la parte inferior de su cara estaba un poco morada, debido a la _mordaza_ que le apretaba. Además, estaba el hecho de que se encontraba atada de brazos y piernas. Pero al parecer esos eran detalles sin importancia, pues en cuanto los Malfoy entraron a la celda, la chica alzó el mentón con dignidad mientras los observaba.

En los ojos de Hermione podían leerse claramente las palabras: "No se saldrán con la suya" y al parecer, Draco no fue el único que leyó ese mensaje, pues su padre dio una respuesta muy clara a él.

-Ya verás cómo nos saldremos con la nuestra, sangre sucia.-dijo Lucius a la vez que por su cara se asomaba una sonrisa siniestra.

El rubio mayor se acercó un poco más a la chica hasta situarse justo delante de ella. En un rápido movimiento, la tomó bruscamente del cabello y lo jaló hacia atrás, provocando que su cara quedara a escasos centímetros de la suya.

-Mi hijo tendrá el honor de torturarte-le decía el rubio mirándola con sus ojos inyectados de odio-Y yo tendré el placer de verte suplicar que te mate y termine con el dolor.

Draco simplemente se dedicaba a mirar la escena. Con su padre enfrente, no iba a poder echarse para atrás. Tenía que hacerlo, era su deber. Era su obligación hacer pagar a Granger solamente por ser amiga de Potter. Y ser una sangre sucia. Aunque al chico, a esas alturas de la guerra, poco le importaba ya la sangre. Esta era una cuestión más bien familiar, pues sabía el poder que Voldemort tenía y cómo podía usarlo contra sus propios padres y contra él.

-Draco-pronunció Lucius sacándole de sus pensamientos-Acércate y haz lo que te han ordenado.

El rubio caminó lentamente hasta que se situó a un lado de su padre. Levantó la vista, que había mantenido fija en el suelo, y se encontró directamente con unos ojos castaños que le pedían ayuda en silencio. Porque el chico estaba casi seguro que Hermione sabía que estaba obligado a cumplir las órdenes de Voldemort. Ella sabía que él no lo hacía por gusto, lo hacía porque era su deber.

Lucius dirigió su mano a su bolsillo y sacó dos varitas. Le entregó una a Draco y apuntó a la castaña con un movimiento ligero de cabeza. Había llegado el momento. El rubio menor apuntó temblorosamente a Hermione en el pecho, mientras veía cómo ella cerraba los ojos y fruncía levemente el ceño, esperando sentir el dolor en cualquier momento.

Pero justo en ese instante, se escucharon unos pasos que bajaban apresurados hacia las celdas. Entre las sombras, apareció la figura de Dolovoh, quien se dirigió hacia Lucius.

-Malfoy, el Señor Tenebroso solicita tu presencia en la habitación-dijo el hombre-Al parecer tiene que darnos un anuncio.

Lucius detuvo su vista en el mortífago durante unos breves segundos y acto seguido, la dirigió hacia su hijo.

-Tengo que ir, Draco-inquirió caminando lentamente a la puerta de la celda-Quédate aquí y encárgate de ella. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Y antes de salir, le dedicó a Hermione otra mirada de asco.

Sin saber muy bien que hacer, Draco volteó de nuevo hacia Hermione. La observó por algunos instantes y pudo sentir cómo la chica mantenía su vista fija en él, como extrañada de la mirada que éste le dedicaba. El rubio se acercó a ella y le quitó la _mordaza_ de la boca. Pudo observar cómo la tela había quedado marcada en la parte debajo de su rostro.

-Malfoy, hacer esto es bajo hasta para ti.-fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca de la castaña en cuanto pudo hablar.

Pero el chico no contestó. Sin decir una palabra, comenzó a desatarle manos y pies ante la mirada sorprendida e incrédula de Hermione.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntó la chica sin creerse que Malfoy la estuviera ayudando.

Y él siguió sin decir nada. Cuando ella ya no estaba atada, la tomó de los brazos y la levantó abruptamente.

-Vete.-dijo Draco mirando a Hermione fijamente a los ojos.

-Pero, yo… ¿qué?-balbuceó estupefacta.

-¿Te vas a ir o quieres quedarte a recibir sesiones de Crucios?-

Hermione dirigió sus ojos castaños a los grises de él y mantuvo su vista ahí sin despegarla ni un segundo.

-¿Porqué haces esto?-inquirió la chica.

-Abstente de preguntar y lárgate antes de que me arrepienta.

-Pero, tú vas a tener problemas…

-¡Joder, lárgate de aquí!-le dijo el chico tomándola bruscamente del brazo y zarandeándola un poco para que reaccionara-Si no lo haces en este momento, va a llegar mi padre y los demás y entonces será demasiado tarde.

Hermione le sostuvo la mirada indicándola que podía seguir.

-Sal de la celda y ve a las escaleras que se encuentran del lado izquierdo-continuó Draco indicándole cómo debía salir-Ve derecho hasta que llegues a una habitación muy vieja, algo así cómo un sótano. Ahí hay una pequeña ventana que da a los jardines. Corre unos veinte metros y podrás aparecerte-

La chica asintió aun un poco turbada. Lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia la salida que el rubio le indicaba y antes de salir por la puerta, volvió su vista hacia atrás.

-Gracias, Malfoy-le dijo sinceramente-Te prometo que nunca voy a olvidar esto.

El chico lanzó un bufido.

-Lárgate y déjate de cursiladas-le dijo, pero la chica siguió parada observándole-¡Vete, maldita sea!

Ante esto, Hermione echó a correr y no volvió la vista ni una sola vez. Ni siquiera cuando a lo lejos escuchó cómo Lucius lanzaba un grito al aire. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Miró la ventana que el rubio le había indicado anteriormente y sin pensarlo, salió por ella.

Cuando la siguiente semana, en El Profeta, se anunció la muerte de Draco Malfoy, a manos de los mortífagos, Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Una tibia lágrima resbaló de su mejilla pero la limpió rápidamente. Él había elegido ayudarla. Y ella solamente le había prometido que jamás olvidaría ese gesto.

Y muchos años después, con hijos y marido, la mujer lo recordaba. Porque ella había prometido que no lo olvidaría.

Y Hermione Granger siempre cumplía sus promesas.

* * *

_**N/A: **_Bueno, primero que nada quiero darles las gracias por los ánimos para que me aliviara. Ya estoy curada, jojo xD. Ahora actualizo en viernes porque el fin de semana no voy a tener tiempito. Hablando del vicio…Ya vieron que esto no fue una viñeta, porque es mucho más largo el capítulo; pero bueno, el punto es que quedó. Personalmente el final no me termina de gustar mucho, pero es lo mejor que pude hacer jajaja, espero que a ustedes les guste más que a mí :)

Ahora les vengo a hacer una propuesta para el próximo vicio. Estoy trabada porque en el siguiente, Hermione y Draco tienen que cumplir un castigo juntos pero a aquí su servidora, no se le ocurre un _razón_ por la cual tengan que castigarlos juntos. Así que les propongo: Díganme una razón **creíble** por la cual tengan que compartir castigo, luego entren a esta página (quiten espacios): h t t p // biweasley . livejournal . com/ y vayan hasta abajo, donde dice: Tabla de 30 vicios. Escojan un vicio y díganmelo en el review. Yo lo escribiré y ustedes saldrán en él.

Ok, no es la gran cosa, pero algo es algo. ¡Espero muchas ideas! Solo escogeré DOS porque necesito razón para dos vicios.

¡Saludines!

_Atte. Bianca_


	10. Quebrar

**Disclaimer:**** El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de todo lo referente a Harry Potter, es propiedad de la escritora J.K. Rowling. Solamente Lucien Malfoy ****ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

**Quebrar.**

Draco Malfoy caminaba alrededor de la sala de su casa mientras esperaba que Martin se asomara por la chimenea para darle las últimas noticias. Giró sobre sus pies y dirigió la vista hacia su recamara cuando escuchó el llanto de un bebé. Soltó un suspiro de resignación y se dispuso a subir.

Cuando llegó, los ojos grises de un pequeño rubio, lo recibieron. En cuando Draco se acercó a la cuna, el bebé dejó de llorar y estiró sus manitas hacia el hombre.

-Ven campeón.-dijo mientras tomaba con cuidado a su hijo.

Llegó a la sala justo cuando la cabeza de Martin apareció por la chimenea. Dio un pequeño brinco por el susto y llevó al mini rubio al corral que estaba a un lado del sofá.

-Quédate aquí y juega con Dragonis-le dijo al niño mientras lo sentaba en la cobija y le entregaba su juguete-Hola Martin ¿Qué me tienes?-continuó dirigiéndose a la chimenea.

La charla entre los dos hombres continúo durante algunos minutos. Cada vez que Martin decía una nueva frase, el entrecejo de Malfoy se fruncía más, señal de que estaba molestándose.

-¡Joder¿Cómo que perdieron al sospechoso?-dijo el chico mirando fijamente la cabeza que se asomaba por la chimenea.

-Lo siento jefe-dijo el chico nervioso-Pero al parecer los dos aurores que lo estaban vigilando, fueron victimas de un encantamiento confundus.

-No puedo tomarme una semana de vacaciones, porque la oficina se pierde.-dijo Draco mientras soltaba un suspiro.

Mientras tanto, a unos cuantos pasos del lugar donde los hombres mantenían esa plática, el pequeño Lucien estaba aburrido. Dejó de mirar su pequeño dragón de peluche y decidió observar a su papá. Fijó sus ojos grises en la nuca rubia que estaba enfrente de él y tomó su dragón para luego arrojarlo contra Draco.

Pero falló. El peluche se estrelló contra uno de los jarrones que adornaban la estancia. Draco giró la vista hacia el objeto cuando escuchó el impacto y tragó saliva inconcientemente. Sabía de antemano cómo reaccionaría su esposa cuando se enterara: Se acababa de _quebrar_ su jarrón favorito.

-Espera un momento.-indicó a su compañero.

Se levantó del suelo -ya que estaba hincado- y fue hacia donde se encontraba su hijo.

-Campeón, ya no avientes a Dragonis hacia las cosas porque mamá se va a enojar y va a regañar a papá-le dijo con voz fingida mientras agitaba el peluche enfrente de los ojos del niño-Tengo algo que arreglar y mami no tarda, así que sé bueno y quédate quieto unos minutos.

Y dicho y hecho. Apenas Draco terminó de pronunciar esa frase, Hermione entró a la casa. Tenía ese brillo en los ojos cada vez que miraba a su pequeño; se acercó hacia el corral donde se encontraba el bebé y lo tomó en brazos mientras le llenaba la cara de besos.

-Bueno, nos vemos después Martin, gracias y adiós.-finalizó el rubio mientras la cabeza de su empleado desaparecía de la chimenea.

Se acercó a su esposa y la abrazó por detrás mientras depositaba un beso en su hombro. Y fue entonces cuando sucedió.

Lucien comenzó a balbucear. Draco y Hermione se miraron y colocaron al bebé en el sofá, mientras ellos se sentaban uno al lado del otro.

-Va a decir su primera palabra.-dijo Hermione en un susurro apenas audible y con la voz cargada de emoción.

Ambos adultos miraron expectantes al pequeño que yacía en el regazo de la chica. Lucien seguía balbuceando cosas sin sentido, pero con la clara de intención de formar una palabra. Después de algunos momentos que a ambos se le hicieron eternos, el niño habló.

-Jo…de.-dijo con una sonrisa mostrando sus encías por las cuales se asomaba apenas un diente.

Y la reacción de Hermione no se hizo esperar. Giró rápidamente la cabeza hacia el rubio que estaba su lado y frunció el entrecejo. Por otra parte, Draco tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y se puso súbitamente pálido, si eso era posible.

-Yo…-intentó explicar antes de que su esposa tomara la palabra, pero no lo consiguió.

-Ilústrame-comenzó Hermione con la voz peligrosamente calmada-¿La primera palabra de mi hijo ha sido "Joder"?

-Juro que no sé de dónde sacó esa palabra.-dijo su esposo rápidamente y levantando ambas manos a sus costados.

Hermione lo miró con ojos escrutadores intentando encontrar la mentira en sus ojos. El rubio le mantuvo la mirada durante algunos segundos porque si no lo hacía, sabía que la chica sabría la verdad.

-No te creo.-dijo finalmente Hermione.

-Pero yo…-intentó decir Draco en su defensa, pero la castaña ya estaba subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación.

-Y ni creas que no me di cuenta de que mi jarrón se acaba de _quebrar_-agregó la chica mientras entraba a la habitación.

-¡Yo no fui, fue Lucien!-explicó Draco entrando al cuarto detrás de ella.

-Claro, échale la culpa a tu hijo-dijo Hermione mientras sentaba al niño en la cama-No sabe lo que hace, es muy pequeño.

-Pero…¡Fue él con su dragón de peluche!

Hermione se acercó y lo empujó levemente fuera de la habitación.

-¡No entrarás hasta que seas maduro y aceptes que tú lo rompiste!-exclamó la castaña-Deja de echarle la culpa al pequeño de tu hijo que ni siquiera sabe caminar.

Draco abrió la boca incrédulo de que su esposa no le creyera y se dirigió a la sala. A media escalera se encontró a Dragonis y lo recogió mientras continuaba su camino.

-Solo quedamos nosotros dos juntos, dragón.-dijo Draco soltando un suspiro.

* * *

_**N/A: **_Oh, me siento culpable por no haber actualizado el domingo T.T pero es que ese fin de semana fue de locos. Me fui a cuatro fiestas y aparte tuve que estudiar para dos exámenes que tuve ayer u.u. Estoy en la temida semana de exámenes y de hecho ahorita ando estresada porque hoy doy Geografía y es demasiada teoría T.T

Disculpen si el vicio les parece algo flojo, pero no funciono durante esta semana, además de que no quería dejarlos sin actualización xD. A mi en lo personal, me gusta; no es el mejor trabajo que he hecho, pero me gustó el resultado. ¡Draco papá es lo mejor! xD ¿Adivinen qué? Tengo cinco vicios empezados y ¡ninguno terminado! Me pondré a trabajar en eso, lo prometo xD.

Espero verlos el domingo (si puedo escribir).

¡Saludines y no olviden los reviews!

_Atte. Bianca_


	11. Límite

**Disclaimer:**** El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de todo lo referente a Harry Potter, es propiedad de la escritora J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

**Límite.**

La luz de la luna se colaba por los grandes ventanales de los pasillos de Hogwarts. La noche rodeaba la escuela y apenas se escuchaban algunos ruidos procedentes del exterior. Eran principios de Diciembre, por lo cual el tiempo era muy frío, con nevadas, fuertes vientos y tormentas.

Dentro del castillo, dos personas avanzaban sigilosamente por uno de los pasillos del tercer piso. Iban caminando una al lado de la otra, pero sin tocarse. Sin hablarse, siquiera. El sonido de sus pasos se amplificaba en las paredes y de vez en cuando, algunos cuadros giraban la vista hacia ellos.

-Tengo frío.-dijo el chico metiendo ambas manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Es la millonésima vez que dices eso-contestó la chica girando los ojos y apretando un poco más la bufanda a su cuello-Y ya deja de quejarte que aun nos falta otra hora para terminar la ronda.

El chico rubio bufó y apretó un poco más el paso, colocándose unos cuantos metros delante de la castaña.

Caminaron por algunos segundos, cuando escucharon un ruido proveniente de un aula. Ambos se detuvieron y se miraron.

-Ve tú.-dijo Hermione.

-No, ve tú-dijo Draco haciendo ademán de cederle el paso-¿Eres Gryffindor no?

-Cobarde.-murmuró la chica mientras tomaba la cerradura de la puerta con su mano.

-Gracias.-añadió el rubio sonriendo elegantemente.

Hermione entró a la habitación y se encontró a dos estudiantes de Ravenclaw besándose apasionadamente. Carraspeó, llamando la atención de ambos.

-Deben saber que esta aula no es para hacer este tipo de cosas-comenzó la chica cruzada de brazos-Y me sorprende de ti, Piby.

-Yo…lo siento, Hermione-dijo la chica dedicándole una sonrisa de inocencia-Prometo que no volverá a pasar.

-Eso espero-respondió la prefecta mirándola-Ahora salgan de aquí y lamento hacer esto pero, 15 puntos menos para Ravenclaw.

Piby y su acompañante se tomaron de las manos y se encaminaron rápidamente a la salida. Pero antes de que se colaran por la puerta, Draco los detuvo y sonriendo malévolamente habló:

-No se preocupen, lo que pasa es que ella no tiene vida sexual.

Los Ravenclaw lo miraron y a los pocos segundos decidieron salir, antes de que Troya estallara ahí.

-¿No puedes simplemente ignorarme?-dijo Hermione respirando relajadamente para evitar cometer un asesinato en ese momento.

-No, es divertido molestarte.-fue la respuesta de Draco mientras salía del salón para reanudar la ronda.

0-0-0

-¿Qué demonios se fumó McGonagall para poner a los prefectos de distintas casas a hacer ronda?-pensó Draco en voz alta después de algunos minutos de silencio-¿No se le ocurrió en ningún momento que nos podemos asesinar entre nosotros?

-Para que sepas, Malfoy-inquirió la chica frunciendo levemente el entrecejo-La idea la tuvo Dumbledore, McGonagall simplemente está siguiendo sus órdenes.

-Claro-dijo el rubio girando sobre sus talones para enfrentar a la chica que lo miraba acusadoramente-Olvidé que estoy hablando con la fanática numero uno de Minerva McGonagall.-terminó con una sonrisa burlona.

Por otro lado, unos metros más atrás, Hermione comenzó a ponerse peligrosamente roja. Genial. Había estado horas soportando toda clase de insultos, palabras sin sentido y demás cosas por parte de Malfoy, hasta que éste se había cansado y callado; y ahora se iba a encargar de molestarla con comentarios de ese estilo. Su paciencia tenía un _límite_, y el chico estaba llegando a este.

-Vuelves a hacer un comentario de ese estilo y te juro que…-habló Hermione con voz peligrosa mientras con unos cuantos pasos alcanzaba al rubio que se había detenido en su lugar.

-¿Qué me harás, Granger?-inquirió el chico mientras tomaba bruscamente las muñecas de la chica entre sus manos.

La castaña apretó fuertemente los ojos, mientras respira entrecortadamente. Estar a esa distancia del slytherin no era nada bueno para su salud. Draco observó la expresión de la chica y lentamente se acercó a sus labios. Rompió la distancia y presionó los suyos propios en contra de los de ella.

Ambas bocas comenzaron a explorarse ferozmente mientras los alientos de los chicos se mezclaban sin dar un respiro. Pero la pasión no duro mucho, porque Hermione se separó de forma brusca mientras su mano se estrellaba contra la mejilla de él.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso nunca.-dijo Hermione con los labios hinchados por los anteriores besos mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

Y sin decir nada más, caminó a grandes zancadas por el pasillo hasta que sus pasos se perdieron al doblar la esquina. Mientras tanto, Draco se había quedado parado en el pasillo, mirando con el entrecejo fruncido por donde había desaparecido la gryffindor.

Después de algunos momentos, relajó el rostro y soltó un suspiro de resignación. Se encogió de hombros y comenzó a andar.

-Siempre dice lo mismo.-soltó al aire a la vez que metía sus manos a los bolsillos y continuaba con su camino.

* * *

_**N/A: **_Perdón por actualizar hasta ahorita, pero lo bueno fue que lo hice el día que era xD. Ya salí de mi semana de exámenes y me fue estupendamente bien :).

Espero que el vicio les haya gustado. Lo tenía empezado desde hace cómo una semana pero no lograba terminarlo T.T Cómo pudieron ver, sale un personaje llamado Piby, que es mi socia _Piby Weasley. _Y lo prometido es deuda. Ella me dio una idea para el vicio "Venganza" así que aquí está el vicio que ella escogió para salir.

Pues me voy que tengo tarea que hacer jojo xD. Saludines y no olviden los reviews n.n

_Atte. Bianca_


	12. Mentir

**Disclaimer:**** El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de todo lo referente a Harry Potter, es propiedad de la escritora J.K. Rowling. Solamente Alexander Malfoy ****NOS PERTENECE**** a mí y a mi emana Jan porque a ella se le ocurrió el nombre y yo hice la personalidad (?).**

* * *

**Mentir.**

_Sala de estar de la Mansión Malfoy…_

-¡Papi, papi!-gritaba un pequeño rubio que corría hacia el sofá donde se encontraba su padre.

-¿Qué pasa, Alex?-inquirió su papá mientras interrumpía su platica con Zabini. Tomó a su hijo y lo colocó en su regazo.

-Tengo algo que preguntarles.-dijo el pequeño observando a ambos hombres.

-Dinos, campeón.-añadió Draco dirigiéndole una rápida mirada de desconcierto a su acompañante, que solamente se encogió de hombros.

Después de esas palabras, siguió un breve momento de silencio. Finalmente, el niño habló.

-¿Cómo se hacen los bebes?-preguntó con sus ojos grises llenos de seriedad.

Blaise y Draco se observaron mutuamente sin saber que contestar. Después de algunos segundos, como si se hubieran leído las mentes, ambos asintieron.

-Naciste por una semilla.-dijo Zabini.

-Te trajo la cigüeña.-dijo Draco.

Ambos habían hablado al mismo tiempo, cosa que provocó que Alex los mirara con la confusión marcada en el rostro. Los adultos giraron la cabeza hasta que sus ojos se encontraron. Los dos se miraron con inquietud al saber que habían metido la pata. Y vaya que la habían metido porque, como digno hijo de Hermione, Alexander no era un niño que se quedaba con dudas.

-¿Me trajo la cigüeña o nací por una semilla?-preguntó inocentemente mientras recargaba su cabeza contra el pecho de su papá.

-Es que…-comenzó Zabini mientras su mente trabaja a mil por hora para encontrar una buena respuesta-Lo paso fue que…

-Vino la cigüeña y le dio una semillita a mamá.-terminó Draco mirando a Zabini como advirtiéndole que no dijera nada más.

-Sí, eso.-respondió Blaise mirando al niño tal vez con demasiada alegría.

-¿Y luego que la mamá se come la semilla, que pasa?

-Esto…-dijo Draco rascándose inconcientemente la cabeza-Pues un bebé nace de la semilla y se forma en el estómago de la mamá.

-¿Y por donde salen los bebés?-continuó Alex con su interrogatorio sin saber lo mal que lo estaban pasando los dos amigos.

-Vamos Blaise, dile por donde.-inquirió el rubio mirando a su amigo pidiéndole ayuda.

-Pues…-comenzó a hablar Zabini pero gracias a Merlín, la puerta de la casa se abrió y entró Hermione por ella.

-¡Mami!-gritó el pequeño mientras se levantaba de un salto del regazo de su padre para correr con la castaña.

-¡Mi bebé!-exclamó la chica mientras lo levantaba en brazos y daba una vuelta con él.

-Bueno, yo me retiro-dijo Blaise mientras se levantaba del sofá y estrechaba la mano de Draco-Hasta luego compañero.

-Nos vemos en el trabajo.-respondió el rubio también levantándose del sillón.

-Buenas, Hermione.-agrego Zabini saludando a Hermione para después salir de la casa y desaparecer a unos cuantos metros de esta.

La castaña bajó a Alexander al suelo y se dirigió a su marido para depositar un breve beso en sus labios. Cuando se separaron, el rubio menor se acercó a la castaña y jaló su falda para que le prestara un poco de atención.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó la chica observando a su hijo-¿Para qué quieres ese pergamino y la pluma, Alex?

-Quiero tener un hermanito.-contestó el niño mientras le estiraba las cosas a su madre.

Ante esto, Hermione frunció el ceño y observó a Draco, a quién le había dado un ataque de tos.

-¿Y para qué voy a ocupar hacer una carta?-cuestionó Hermione flexionando sus rodillas para estar a la misma altura que su hijo.

-Pues para que le escribas una carta a la cigüeña, mami-respondió Alex rodando los ojos, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo-Le haces una carta y le dices que te traiga otra semilla para tener un hermanito con quién jugar.

-Draco…-habló la chica mirando en dirección al rubio que sonreía inocentemente.

-Cariño ¡no sabía que decirle!-se defendió su esposo-No creo que los siete años sean una edad en la cuál explicarle a tu hijo cómo se hacen los bebés.

-No, pero no tenías porqué _mentir-_dijo Hermione tomando a su pequeño de nuevo en brazos mientras con voz dulce, le hablaba-Alex, los bebés no nacen de semillas ni los trae la cigüeña.

-¿No?-preguntó el rubio con los ojos brillantes-¿Entonces cómo se hacen, mami?

-Se hacen porqué papá y mamá se quieren mucho.-contestó Hermione sonriéndole cálidamente.

-Sí, eso.-dijo Draco abrazando a su esposa por atrás.

Después de esa pequeña aclaración con la que el niño, al parecer, había quedado satisfecho, la familia Malfoy subió las escaleras hasta el dormitorio de Alex.

-Buenas noches, bebé.-dijo Hermione dándole un beso en la frente-Duerme bien.

-Buenas noches, campeón.-agregó Draco haciendo lo mismo que la castaña.

Pero cuando los dos adultos se iban a marchar de la habitación, Alexander volvió a hablar.

-Mami, papi-dijo sentándose en la cama-¿Ustedes se quieren mucho, verdad?

-Sí ¿Porqué preguntas?-inquirió Hermione aunque tenía la leve idea de a donde quería llegar su hijo con esa pregunta.

-¿Entonces me pueden regalar muchos hermanitos?-preguntó ilusionado.

-Ya lo veremos.-dijo Hermione antes de cerrar la puerta y caminar a su propio cuarto.

Apenas tenía un paso dentro del dormitorio cuando Draco la tomó por la cintura y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente. Ambos cayeron en la cama y continuaron con sus caricias, mientras la chica tomaba la varita y cerraba la puerta con seguro.

-Para, Draco-dijo la chica-Mañana tengo que estar temprano en el Ministerio.

-¿Quieres mucho a tu hijo?-cuestionó el rubio besando el cuello de su esposa.

-Claro que lo quiero-dijo Hermione frunciendo el entrecejo-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

-Pues si lo quieres…-habló su esposo mientras acariciaba las piernas de la castaña-Deberíamos regalarle lo que desea ¿no?

Y como Hermione es tan buena madre, aceptó regalarle un hermanito a Alex. Y quién sabe, hasta podría tener más de uno.

* * *

_**N/A: **_Aquí, yo de nuevo trayéndoles este vicio. En lo personal, me ha gustado. Sigo diciendo que Draco papá es un amor xD. Sinceramente ¿les aburre que escriba sobre Draco y Hermione con hijo (s)? Es que a mi me encanta y me emociono jajaja xD pero entiendo si no les gusta mucho. Díganmelo para saber si escribir otros vicios más con hijos o no xD.

Me ha costado horrores el final. Lo escribí cómo seis veces y al final me he quedado con este. Espero que haya sido una buena elección :)

Bueno, yo me retiro que aun tengo que terminar mi tarea T.T ya quiero vacaciones de Diciembre u.u

¡Hasta el otro domingo! Saludines y MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS por los reviews. ¡Vamos por los 200:)

_Atte. Bianca_


	13. Calor

**Disclaimer:**** El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de todo lo referente a Harry Potter, es propiedad de la escritora J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

**Calor.**

En cuanto la campana de las doce del día sonó, Hermione recogió apresuradamente sus cosas y salió disparada de la clase de Encantamientos.

-Tengo que ir a hacer algo a la biblioteca-dijo la chica a sus amigos-Los alcanzo en unos momentos.

Ambos jóvenes se encogieron de hombros y caminaron rumbo a las mazmorras para su clase de Pociones; estaban demasiado acostumbrados a esos arranques de su amiga, que se daban desde hacía algunos meses, como para preocuparse.

En otro lado del castillo, Draco Malfoy hacía lo propio. En cuanto la clase de Transformaciones había terminado, el chico había tomado sus cosas y salido apresuradamente del aula. Pero él no dijo nada. Un Malfoy jamás daba explicaciones de sus actos a nadie.

Caminó por los largos pasillos hasta que llegó al que estaba buscando. Miró hacia ambos lados y se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie. Perfecto. Estaba desierto, como siempre. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, comenzó a caminar hacia la estatua en la que una chica de cabello castaño se encontraba esperándolo.

-Hasta que llegas.-fue el saludo que la joven le dirigió en cuanto Draco se paró a su lado con un porte elegante.

Y sin decir media palabra más, los dos se quedaron mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Fueron acercando sus manos cada vez más hasta que estas se rozaron. Entrelazaron sus dedos y el rubio abrió la puerta del aula que se encontraba a sus espaldas. En cuanto se escuchó que la cerradura estaba cerrada, comenzaron a besarse.

Se besaban ferozmente, como si llevaran días queriéndolo hacer y no habían tenido el momento -cosa cierta, además-. Sus manos vagaban por el cuerpo del otro y se amoldaban perfectamente, demasiado acostumbradas a la piel de los amantes. Sin despegar sus labios ni un solo momento, las manos del chico descendieron hacia los botones de la blusa de la castaña. Pero ésta no se quedó atrás. Llevó sus manos al pecho del chico e introdujo una por debajo de la camisa. Todo esto, sin dar un solo respiro fuera de sus bocas.

El rubio se separó unos centímetros de la chica para tomarla por las caderas, levantarla del suelo y colocarla encima del escritorio que se encontraba ahí. Observó el rostro de la joven y una sonrisa llena de lujuria surcó por su cara al ver sus mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos brillantes llenos de deseo y sus labios rojos por los recientes besos. Llevó sus manos a la cintura de la chica y ambos volvieron a sumergirse en lo que habían estado haciendo antes, provocando que el _calor_ volviera a la habitación.

Pero como todo momento importante, ya sea amorosa o sexualmente hablando, fue interrumpido. Se escuchó un pequeño susurro detrás de la puerta y la cerradura cedió provocando un leve chasquido. Un chico entró y se quedó pasmado con su varita en mano cuando vio la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos. Abrió la boca sin ser conciente de ello y cuando iba a hablar, Hermione lo vio.

-¡Harry!-gritó abriendo los ojos como platos.

-¿Hermione¿Qué..?-balbuceó el moreno sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían en ese instante, pero a los pocos segundos, relajó el rostro.

Ante el gran desconcierto de Draco y Hermione, Harry dio media vuelta con una sonrisa en la cara y salió por la puerta por la que había entrado.

-¿Acabas de ver lo mismo que yo?-preguntó Hermione al rubio mientras sus manos estaban todavía paralizadas en los botones de su camiseta.

-¿A cara rajada con una sonrisa cuando ha visto que su mejor amiga se estaba tirando a su enemigo?-dijo el slytherin burlonamente mientras abrazaba a la chica por detrás.

-Sí, eso-agregó Hermione mientras cerraba los ojos al sentir cómo los labios del chico vagaban por su cuello y sus hombros.

Draco la tomó por los brazos y la giró hacia él, provocando que quedaran frente a frente.

-¿Qué te parece si seguimos con lo que estábamos haciendo?-preguntó mientras acercaba sus labios a los de la castaña.

-Me parece una buena idea.-contestó Hermione regalándole una pequeña sonrisa mientras sentía las frías manos de Draco subir por debajo de la falda.

Mientras tanto, a unos cuantos metros de esa aula, Harry Potter comenzó a reír. Vaya que su mente le estaba jugando malas pasadas. Llevaba mucho tiempo entrenando quidditch, haciendo algunos deberes y estaba realmente cansado. Dicen que cuando eso pasa, puedes hasta comenzar a alucinar. Y eso era lo que él había hecho, porque Hermione no podía enrollarse con Malfoy. Era naturalmente imposible. Imposible, en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Negó con la cabeza, mientras la sonrisa seguía en su rostro, y puso ambas manos en los bolsillos.; se aflojó la corbata debido al _calor_ que hacía en esos momentos y continuó su camino a la sala común. Debía dormir antes de que alucinara cosas peores.

Por cosas como éstas, se tiene que hacer caso a ciertas reglas. Por ejemplo: "Hay que tocar la puerta antes de entrar"; uno nunca sabe lo que pueda estar ahí dentro ¿verdad Harry?

* * *

_**N/A: **_Hello chicas ¿Cómo las trata la vida? xD Pues a mi la vida me trata bien pero la escuela no ¬¬ Me están dejando muchas exposiciones, trabajos finales y además las tareas cotidianas u.u Pero cuando estaba haciendo mi tarea de Matemáticas, me harté y me obligué a terminar este vicio jojo.

Es un asco, lo sé. No es lo mejor que he escrito y debo decir que no me gustó mucho, así que no me sorprenderé si no recibo reviews xD. Quiero agradecerle a **Gabby (Sirenita aquí en la página) por darme la idea para el final.** Tengo algo que avisarles: NO HABRA ACTUALIZACION EL PROXIMO DOMINGO porque como el próximo miércoles es Halloween, subiré el capítulo el miércoles :) Un adelanto pequeño: El vicio de Halloween es "Disfraz" jajaja vamos que quedó perfecto xD.

Ya me voy que tengo que hacer un Análisis Literario ¬¬ ¡Saludines!

_Atte. Bianca_


	14. Disfraz: Especial Halloween

**Disclaimer:**** El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de todo lo referente a Harry Potter, es propiedad de la escritora J.K. Rowling.**

_Dedicatoria:_ A **Jan.** Emanita, gracias por haberme ayudado y por medio betear (?) mi fic. Te amo (:

* * *

**Disfraz.**

El Gran Comedor se encontraba abarrotado de estudiantes que iban y venían a cada minuto. Había velas en forma de calabaza que flotaban por el cielo encantado que en ese momento mostraba una noche tranquila y fresca. Los colores y formas de los disfraces se mezclaban entre todos los que se encontraban en la pista y los que preferían sentarse a charlar durante un buen rato.

Hermione Granger se encontraba recargada en un pilar improvisado que se encontraba a un lado de la puerta del salón. Tenía una cerveza de mantequilla en la mano y le tomaba pequeños tragos mientras mantenía fijos los ojos en la pista de baile que cada vez se llenaba más. Suspiró y dio un trago más a su bebida: estaba terriblemente aburrida.

Aunque solo había ido a un baile dentro del colegio y tenía un buen recuerdo de aquella fecha, no estaba muy entusiasmada con ese baile de Halloween. Estaban por comenzar una semana de exámenes, tenían montones de deberes, estaba cansada y en pocas palabras, llegó a la conclusión de que esa fecha no era buena para hacer un baile por todo lo alto.

-¿No quieres venir con nosotros?-preguntó un chico vestido de vampiro acompañado de una chica morena que Hermione pensaba, pertenecía a Ravenclaw.

-No Neville, muchas gracias-contestó la castaña sonriéndole-Vayan tú e Irene y disfruten la fiesta.

Y dicho y hecho, Neville a Irene avanzaron a la pista y comenzaron a bailar; el gryffindor, claramente, siendo guiado por la chica que reía dulcemente.

Durante algunos minutos más, continuó observando a su alrededor hasta que se hartó. Ron estaba con una chica de Hufflepuff y Harry estaba haciendo sus cosas con Ginny. Ambos se habían ofrecido a quedarse a su lado, pero ella había declinado la invitación: no quería hacer mal tercio con ninguno.

Giró su cabeza hacia la ventana y observó que era una hermosa noche. Decidió que tal vez sería una buena idea salir a tomar aire fresco a los jardines. Dejó la cerveza en una de las mesas y tomó su vestido con ambas manos, no fuera a ser que se cayera. Y sin echar una ultima mirada al Gran Comedor, salió por las grandes puertas.

0-0-0

Draco Malfoy se encontraba sentado con sus amigos. A su derecha, Crabbe y Goyle reían estupidamente por un chiste que Blaise había contado. Giró la cabeza hacia la pista de baile y vio que se encontraban demasiadas personas en ella. Soltó un suspiro y se levantó de su asiento.

-¿A dónde vas, príncipe azul?-preguntó Zabini en tono burlesco haciendo alusión al _disfraz_ del chico.

-A un lugar lejos de ustedes.-contestó el rubio simplemente y se encaminó fuera del Gran Salón.

Sin ser conciente de a donde lo llevaban sus pasos, de pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba en los jardines del colegio. La luna en cuarto creciente se reflejaba en las calmadas aguas del lago; de vez en cuando el calamar gigante sacaba alguno de sus tentáculos y rompía con la tranquilidad que se respiraba en el ambiente.

El slytherin siguió caminando y fue entonces cuando divisó una figura deforme recargada en el tronco de un gran árbol. Lentamente se encaminó hacia ahí y cuando estuvo más cerca, pudo darse cuenta de que era una chica y que la deformidad se debía a las grandes alas que descansaban su espalda.

La castaña se encontraba algo ida en sus pensamientos y esa fue la razón por la cuál dio un pequeño brinco en su lugar cuando escuchó que alguien se sentaba a su lado. Dirigió su mirada hacia la izquierda y le obsequió una pequeña sonrisa tímida a su acompañante.

-¿Por qué tan sola?-preguntó el chico rompiendo con el silencio.

-Estoy aburrida.-respondió la chica clavando la mirada en sus pies.

-Pues no eres la única.-agregó el rubio recargándose bruscamente en el árbol que se encontraba detrás de él.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el cual los dos se dedicaron a observar el lago. Parecía como si el calamar gigante también estuviera disfrutando del festín y sus tentáculos se podían ver claramente desde el lugar donde se encontraban.

-Y… ¿De qué es tu _disfraz_?-habló Draco sin saber porque estaba siendo amable, es vez de irse de ahí, regresar al baile y aguantar los estupidos chistes de Blaise.

-¿De qué crees que es?-cuestionó la chica fijando su mirada castaña en él.

-De… ¿Mariposa?-dijo Draco frunciendo levemente el entrecejo mientras observaba el traje de su compañera.

Hermione dio una pequeña risa, que a Draco le pareció muy ¿dulce?.

-No, no soy una mariposa-aclaró ella-Soy una hada madrina.

-Oh.-agregó el chico sin saber que otra cosa podía decir.

Volvieron a sumergirse en un silencio algo incómodo. Draco volteó hacia los grandes ventanales del Gran Comedor y observó las luces que se colaban por éstos. Una melodía lenta y suave sonaba de fondo en los jardines, procedente de la pista del baile.

-¿Quieres bailar?-preguntó el rubio a la chica que también observaba las ventanas del Gran Salón-Digo, para matar el tiempo aquí afuera. No quiero volver a todo el bullicio de dentro.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

-Claro ¿Por qué no?-dijo mientras se levantaba y aceptaba la mano que el chico le tendía.

Draco colocó torpemente sus manos en su cintura, mientras ésta las posaba encima de los hombros de su compañero. Lentamente comenzaron a moverse al ritmo lento y suave de la música, que parecía hipnotizar los sentidos de ambos.

Cuando el rubio, inconscientemente, subió poco a poco sus dedos por la descubierta espalda de Hermione, ésta trató de reprimir un escalofrío pero no lo consiguió.

-¿Tienes frío?-preguntó Draco bajando un poco sus grises ojos para observar el rostro de su acompañante.

-No, solo fue un pequeño escalofrío.-se sinceró Hermione mientras sentía cómo sus mejillas comenzaban a arder un poco y no precisamente porque el clima estuviera cálido.

Siguieron bailando sin ni siquiera darse cuenta. Sus pies se movían como si ya supieran ese baile de memoria y de vez en cuando se pisaban mutuamente pero ninguno decía nada. Danzaron varias canciones, apenas concientes del número y del ritmo. Seguían con sus manos en las mismas posiciones y se movían lentamente, aunque la canción fuera un poco más rítmica.

Aunque ninguno lo dijera, una conexión especial se comenzaba a formar y ellos apenas lo notaban. Las manos de Draco de vez en cuando temblaban en la fina cintura de la chica y la castaña no podía evitar sentir escalofríos interiores al sentir los fríos dedos del chico tocando inconscientemente su espalda.

Hermione se distrajo durante un momento y ese pequeño momento fue suficiente para que una descarga eléctrica recorriera por cada parte de su cuerpo. Mientras bailaban, sus pies quedaron tiesos unos cuantos segundos y el chico, al moverse, la empujó levemente, provocando que el rostro de la castaña se inclinara hacia delante y tocara rápidamente los fríos labios del slytherin.

-¿Ya tan rápido un beso?-bromeó Draco sin dejar de bailar-Además, según los cuentos, el hada madrina es la que ayuda a la princesa a quedarse con el príncipe, no que el hada se quede con él.

-Nunca me gustaron los cuentos infantiles.-comentó Hermione mientras el chico la hacía darse una vuelta sobre sí misma.

Draco sonrió y tomó bruscamente la cadera de la chica para tenerla un poco más cerca.

-A mi tampoco.-susurró cerca de los labios de la joven, antes de besarlos.

Fue un beso torpe, desconocido, lento y no muy experto. Un beso prohibido, aunque ellos no lo sabían. Fue largo, tan largo, que en esos segundos a ambos se les ocurrió la misma idea y sin que el otro se diera cuenta, la llevaron a cabo.

Hermione subió sus dedos por el cuello del chico hasta llegar a la parte de atrás de su nuca. Lentamente y sin que el slytherin notara, comenzó a desabrochar el antifaz negro azulado que cubría tres cuartes partes del rostro de su compañero. Pero la castaña no sabía, que a Draco Malfoy se le había ocurrido la misma idea y también la estaba llevando a cabo.

Se separaron suavemente, manteniendo aun las manos detrás de la nunca del otro.

-Yo…-comenzó Draco jalando despacio la máscara de la joven.

Y Hermione, al no sentir la presión del nudo detrás de su cabeza, se separó bruscamente, llevándose consigo el antifaz del chico. Ambos se miraron estupefactos al descubrir la identidad de la persona con la que se acaban de besar y que, muy a su pesar, habían pasado una buena noche.

-¡¡¿MALFOY?!!

-¡¡¿GRANGER?!!

Los chicos abrieron los ojos como platos mientras un rubor comenzaba a surgir en la cara de la gryffindor, sin que ésa constatara de ello. Sin decir nada más, tal vez por el hecho de que no salían del asombro, se acercaron poco a poco hasta que estuvieron a escasos centímetros uno de otro.

-Ni una palabra a nadie.-dijo Draco mirando fijamente con sus ojos grises a su acompañante.

-A nadie.-rectificó Hermione mientras tomaba su _disfraz_ con suavidad y daba unos pasos atrás alejándose del muchacho.

Draco se acercó más a ella, deteniéndola por el brazo antes de que se fuera, y le plantó un beso brusco en la comisura de los labios, ante el gran asombro de la joven.

-A nadie.-dijo Draco antes de comenzar a caminar rápidamente al Gran Comedor.

Hermione se quedó unos minutos en la misma posición sin poderse creer lo que le había pasado. Se acomodó las alas, aunque no había necesidad de hacerlo y comenzó a caminar con lentitud de regreso al salón.

Y después de ese extraño, prohibido pero maravilloso acontecimiento, la castaña llegó a la conclusión de que tal vez los bailes de Halloween, no eran tan malos después de todo.

* * *

_**N/A: **_¿Me extrañaron el domingo? Mas les vale que sí xD jaja mentira. Bueno, son las 9:12 de la noche, me estoy cayendo del sueño (hoy es de esos días que quieres dormir todo el día) y bueno, iba a subir esto mañana que es Halloween, pero como no estaré en la tarde, decidí hacerlo un día antes :) 

Primero que nada, pido perdón por el ENORME OoC (Out of Character –que la personalidad de los personajes no es la de los libros-) de Draco y Hermione. Tal vez exagero al decir que es enorme, pero no me van a negar que así no son, pero en fin, es lo que salió xD. A lo mejor este vicio no era lo que esperaban pero bueno, fue lo mejor que pude hacer :) y espero que lo hayan disfrutado n.n Y las actualizaciones vuelven los domingos n.n así que no esperarán tanto para el siguiente capítulo

-ANUNCIO CON SPOILERS DE DH-

¡Hoy vengo a autopromocionarme! xD Sí, soy una trauma con la comunidad 30 vicios y ahora me inscribí en una tabla de Símbolos (en vez de Vicios, son Símbolos xD). Son viñetas acerca de Teddy Lupin. Ahí en mi perfil podrán encontrar la historia, que se titula: "Recuerdos". Si les llama la atención, bienvenidos sean (?)

_Atte. Bianca_


	15. Porno

**Disclaimer:**** El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de todo lo referente a Harry Potter, es propiedad de la escritora J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

**Porno.**

Ginevra Weasley se encontraba terriblemente aburrida. Y cuando ella está aburrida, se pone inquieta, hiperactiva y le da hambre. Mucha hambre. Así que haciendo caso a lo que estómago pedía, se levantó del sofá donde se encontraba y se encaminó a la cocina. No sabía que tal vez ese pequeño recorrido, le traumaría seriamente.

Cuando estaba a unos cuantos pasos de su destino, comenzó a escuchar algunos ruidos. Sonaban como pequeños golpes que se daban contra una mesa y provenían de la cocina, estaba segura.

-¡Vamos Draco¡Más¡Más!-gritaba una chica exaltada-¡Dale más duro!

Sigilosamente se fue acercando cada vez más y fue cuando pisó algo. Un brassiere. Y si ese no era de ella…era de Hermione. Abrió la boca desmesuradamente a la vez que unía los cabos sueltos y sin poder evitarlo, imágenes sucias comenzaron a formarse en su cerebro.

¿Sería acaso posible que Hermione estuviera haciendo "eso" encima del lugar donde todos comían? No, su amiga no era de ese tipo de persona. Aunque debía admitir que los sonidos realmente sonaban como si se tratara de una película _porno_.

-¡Anda, Draco! Sé que puedes darle más duro.

Y de nuevo esas frases que dejaban bastante a la imaginación y con ese tono excitado que provocaba que Ginny se planteara seriamente si en verdad conocía a su amiga. Estaba bien que se llevara con Malfoy, después de todo, desde la batalla final, Draco se había unido un poco más a su grupo, pero de ahí a tirárselo…había un gran paso.

Con paso lento y tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, se acercó un poco a más a la puerta y colocó su mano en el picaporte. Suspiró a la vez que cerraba los ojos, sin ni siquiera darse cuenta. Y justo cuando iba a empujar la puerta para darle una tremenda regañada a su mejor amiga, la voz de la castaña se escuchó de nuevo.

-Ohh Draco-habló Hermione soltando un suspiro de resignación-No te preocupes, te dije que las primeras veces son muy desastrosas.

Ante esto, Ginny no pudo más que abrir los ojos como platos. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, empujó la puerta de la cocina y entró por ella, ya lista con la boca abierta para hablar y con un discurso de "el porqué no se debe tener sexo en la cocina" memorizado.

Pero lo que vio, la dejo completamente fuera de lugar. El rubio y la castaña se encontraban sentados en las sillas del comedor mientras el chico tenía un aparato electrónico en las manos. A su lado, Hermione miraba inquisidoramente el objeto que Draco sostenía y se mordía las uñas inconcientemente.

Cuando ambos vieron entrar a la pelirroja, despegaron la mirada del aparato para fijar sus ojos en ella.

-¿Se te ofrece algo, Ginny?-preguntó Hermione casualmente.

-Yo…eh…solo venia a devolverte algo.-dijo la chica sin poderse recuperar por completo de la impresión de no haberse encontrado con la escena que había pensado.

-¿Y qué es?-cuestionó la castaña levantándose de la silla para acercarse a su amiga.

Ginny la miró y acto seguido, le mostró el brassiere que sostenía en sus manos. Al verlo, Hermione soltó una risita y se sonrojó un poco.

-Se debió caer cuando llevé el cesto de ropa a mi habitación-dijo la chica-¿Puedes dejarlo encima de mi cama? Yo lo guardaré cuando vaya a mi cuarto.

-Eh…sí, claro-agregó la pelirroja-Hermione ¿Puedo saber que estaban haciendo adentro tú y Draco?

La gryffindor se encogió de hombros.

-Le estoy mostrando un videojuego que acabo de encontrar en la tienda-aclaró sin darle demasiada importancia-Desde aquella vez que jugó nintendo, quedó obsesionado y bueno, ahora le muestro cómo jugar en ese nuevo aparato.

-Ah…-fue lo único que la Weasley pudo decir. Realmente se había quedado impactada al comprobar qué tan sucia era su mente-Bueno, sigue jugando con el aparato ese, yo voy a dejar esto a tu habitación y luego me iré a dormir un poco.-continuó la chica decidiendo que ya no tenía hambre.

-Bueno, entonces, dulces sueños.-dijo Hermione con una gran sonrisa mientras entraba de nuevo por la puerta de la cocina.

-¿Sospechó algo?-preguntó Draco levantándose y dejando el juego en la mesa.

-No, fuimos muy convincentes.-agregó Hermione mientras suspiraba al sentir las manos del chico en su cintura.

-Bien, entonces continuemos con lo que estábamos haciendo.-finalizó el rubio mientras aprisionaba los labios de la castaña y subía sus dedos al pecho de la chica, donde no había brassiere alguno que los cubriera.

Hermione le devolvió el beso apasionadamente y tomó su varita del bolsillo para cerrar la puerta con llave e insonorizar la cocina. No fuera a ser que otro intruso decidiera que tiene hambre, abriera la puerta y se encontrara con una escena no tan fácil de olvidar.

Sí, bien dicen: Es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

* * *

_**N/A: **_Bueno, aquí media dormida y recién levantada me vengo a actualizar xD. Esta semana ha estado llena de exposiciones, trabajos y esas cosas T.T ¡Quiero Diciembre, por favor! T.T

Bueno, pasando al vicio xD. ¡Ya vamos a la mitad! Así que todavía tienen "Tentaciones" para rato :P Vicio 15 de 30…no me la creo :D Personalmente sí me gustó el capítulo. Originalmente iba a tratarse de que Draco veía revistas porno y tal pero lo he leído cómo en 3 fics, así que decidí cambiar de idea. Espero que a ustedes les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado n.n

¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! Ya vamos en 195 ¡no lo puedo creer! Y todo gracias a ustedes :)

Nos leemos y gracias de nuevo n.n

_Atte. Bianca_


	16. Dinero

**Disclaimer:**** El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de todo lo referente a Harry Potter, es propiedad de la escritora J.K. Rowling.**

_Aclaración_: Esta viñeta contiene **SPOILERS **de Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.

* * *

**Dinero.**

Draco Malfoy iba caminando por las calles abarrotadas de gente mientras sentía cómo la lluvia golpeaba fuertemente contra sus ropas. Dirigió la vista hacia su reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya se había atrasado un poco, por lo que se apresuró a la vez que observaba las calles de Hogsmeade llenas de color, de aromas, de tiendas, de personas que como él, habían tenido la mala suerte de salir ese día tan lluvioso.

Aceleró el paso mientras leía rápidamente el nombre de las tiendas por las que pasaba, hasta que llegó a la que estaba buscando. Abrió la puerta, provocando que una campanilla sonara; sacudió de forma leve su cabello húmedo y se acercó al mostrador que estaba a su derecha.

-¿Buenas tardes?-preguntó dudoso al ver que, al parecer, nadie estaba atendiendo en ese momento.

Segundos después del llamado, una señora bajita y rechoncha apareció por detrás del mostrador y le sonrió cálidamente.

-¿Qué se le ofrece, joven?

-Vengo a ver si ya llegó un pedido-respondió Draco sacando una pequeña nota de su bolsillo y extendiéndola encima de la mesa-Mi esposa lo hizo hace dos semanas y le dijeron que para esta fecha ya estaría aquí.

La señora tomó la hoja entre sus manos y leyó velozmente lo que decía. Frunció levemente el entrecejo durante algunos momentos pero, acto seguido, relajó el rostro y una sonrisa se asomó por su cara.

-Ah si, la señora Malfoy lo encargó hace días-dijo mientras daba la vuelta al mostrador para colocarse al lado de Draco-Discúlpeme un momento mientras voy a buscarlo.

Draco asintió y observó cómo la mujer desaparecía detrás de unas cortinas que estaban a unos pasos de él. Se recargó elegantemente en el mostrador y se dedicó a mirar por la ventana a todas las personas que caminaban apresuradamente tratando de protegerse de la lluvia en vano. Dirigió su vista hacia la tienda de enfrente, que al parecer era para bebés y se hizo una nota mental de comentarle a su esposa acerca de esa tienda.

Y mientras observaba los modelos de túnicas para pequeños, pasó. La vio. A ella. De nuevo. Y para su maldita suerte, algo se removió en su interior.

Como si lo hubieran pinchado con un alfiler, el rubio dio un pequeño brinco separándose del mostrador y fijó la vista en aquella chica castaña que le daba la espalda. Aunque solo podía verle la parte de atrás, estaba más que seguro de que era ella. Ese cabello castaño enmarañado era inconfundible entre todas las melenas perfectamente arregladas de las demás mujeres.

Sus ojos grises quedaron prendados de aquella mujer que, según le parecía, buscaba algo entre las diminutas túnicas de la tienda. En ese momento, una chispa se encendió en el cerebro de Draco ¿Qué hacía ella comprando en una tienda para bebés?

"De seguro es un regalo para el hijo de Potter"-fue lo primero que pensó al recordar, con cierto alivio, que Harry Potter tenía un hijo de dos años.

Siguió mirando a la chica insistentemente esperando que ella se diera la vuelta para poderle ver la cara. Hacía años que no le veía, que no le hablaba. Solo se habían cruzado unas cuantas veces en el Ministerio, pero no lo suficientemente largas para poder observarla bien. Solamente sabía que se había casado con Weasley hacía ya aproximadamente dos años.

Y antes de que los pensamientos del rubio divagaran más por ese rumbo, la señora de la tienda apareció de nuevo por el otro lado del mostrador con la misma sonrisa. Cargaba en sus manos una pequeña caja que le entregó a su cliente.

-Ahí tiene-le dijo mientras le pasaba el objeto-Le dije a su señora que está hechizada para que puedan cambiarle el tamaño, el color o cualquier otra cosa que gusten.

Draco asintió aun un poco turbado por las cosas que había pensando momento antes.

-¿Y cómo se va a llamar el pequeño?-preguntó la mujer.

-Scorpius…-dijo el rubio quitando la vista de la vitrina de la tienda de enfrente-Bueno ¿y cuanto es por la cuna?

-Son setenta galeones.

Draco rebuscó en sus bolsillos y sacó el _dinero_ correspondiente que colocó encima del mostrador.

-Hasta la vista, señor Malfoy.-dijo la señora mientras Draco asentía y salía a las lluviosas calles de Hogsmeade.

Caminó unos cuantos pasos lejos de la tienda y la lluvia lo volvió a empapar de pies a cabeza. No separó la mirada de la chica castaña que vestía un hermoso vestido verde, pues quería, por lo menos, observarla de frente. Pero cuando ella se giró de perfil, Draco deseó haberse ido para evitar ver eso.

Hermione estaba embarazada. Lucía una dulce pancita que, según su propia experiencia, tenía mínimo siete meses de embarazo. Lanzó una sonrisa al aire y sin darse cuenta siquiera, sus ojos se apagaron durante unos instantes.

Por otro lado, en la tienda de enfrente, Hermione comenzó a sentirse incómoda. Desde la guerra, muchos de sus sentidos se habían desarrollado un poco más y en ese momento, podía sentir que era observada. Volteo varias veces la cabeza a ambos lados esperando encontrarse con alguien que la mirara pero nada: todos estaban metidos en sus propios asuntos. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos y se concentró de nuevo en elegir la túnica que quería llevarse.

Y no muchos metros más adelante, unos ojos grises la observaron por última vez en silencio. Draco Malfoy dio un suspiro no muy propio de él y giró sobre sus talones para ir de nuevo a su casa.

Para ir a su hogar, donde su esposa embarazada lo esperaba siempre con una sonrisa. Para ir a su hogar donde lo esperaba un pequeño al que le faltaba solo un mes para conocer el mundo.

Para ir a su hogar, donde Hermione Granger no era la mujer que lo esperaba.

* * *

_**N/A: **_OMG ya se me hacía que no actualizaba. El lunes comienza mi semana de exámenes y este parcial ha sido un poco más difícil y pesado, así que tengo que ponerme a estudiar mucho. Siento decirles que tal vez (solo tal vez) el próximo domingo no pueda actualizar porque toda la semana tendré exámenes y ni tiempo de escribir. Haré el intento pero no prometo nada. 

Una viñeta sin humor. Lo siento, pero mi sentido del humor de fue de vacaciones junto con mi inspiración y tengo que esperar a que vuelvan para escribir algo "cómico". Espero que esta viñeta les haya gustado a pesar de que no da risa xD. A mí en lo personal, me gusta.

Ya me voy que tengo que estudiar el gobierno de cinco presidentes de México ¬¬

Saludines y ¡GRACIAS! Seré una pesada, pero GRACIAS por los más de 200 reviews.

_Atte. Bianca_


	17. Violencia

**Disclaimer:**** El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de todo lo referente a Harry Potter, es propiedad de la escritora J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

**Violencia.**

"Un Malfoy jamás pierde la calma".

Esa era la frase que su padre siempre le había dicho. Esa frase que había pasado por generaciones. Esa frase que representaba que un Malfoy siempre tenía el poder, siempre tenía bajo control las situaciones, que siempre podía con todo.

Pues que la persona que inventó esa jodida frase, se la meta por donde le quepa. Eso era lo que Draco pensaba mientras caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos de San Mungo con su esposa de la mano.

-¡Mujer embarazada¡Mujer embarazada!-gritaba el rubio a la vez que daba empujones entre la gente para poder llegar a recepción.

-Cariño, creo que ya te escucharon, no es necesario que grites.-dijo Hermione tranquilamente mientras trataba de respirar como era debido, pues no es que estuviera en las mejores condiciones para ir trotando por ahí.

Pero su esposo no le hizo caso. En cuanto estuvo enfrente de la secretaria que atendía a los clientes, le pidió -o más bien, le ordenó- que buscara al doctor encargado para que su mujer pudiera ingresar al hospital.

-¿Dónde está su esposa?-preguntó la chica encargada que mascaba un chicle mientras leía rápidamente los nombres de una carpeta.

-¡Aquí¿No la ve?-le dijo Draco histéricamente mientras apuntaba a Hermione-Una mujer detrás de mí, con el estómago enorme y respirando con dificultad. ¡Solo hace falta que la cubra de luces para que se de cuenta!

-Draco, no hace falta que seas tan descortés-recriminó Hermione-Discúlpalo, está un poco nervioso.-le aclaró a la chica que se había quedado mirando al rubio con el entrecejo fruncido.

Pero el hombre ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de pedir perdón; de hecho ni siquiera había escuchado a su esposa. ¿La razón? El doctor Brown -el encargado del parto de Hermione- había pasado por el pasillo y estaba parado enfrente del elevador, esperando a que éste bajara para poder entrar.

-¡Doctor Brown!-gritó Draco mientras tomaba la mano de su mujer para perseguir al sanador-Disculpe pero ¿Qué demonios tiene en la cabeza? Mi esposa lleva aquí más de diez minutos esperando a ser atendida porque ¿adivine qué¡Está embarazada y a punto de dar a luz ¿No la ve¿No la ve¡Apenas puede respirar correctamente!-continuó el chico con su monólogo mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Hermione y comenzaba a respirar con rapidez.

-Discúlpelo, doctor-dijo Hermione mirando de forma recriminatoria a su marido-Está más histérico que yo y no se preocupe, creo que solo fue una contracción, no creo que vaya a dar a luz.

-Buenos días, señores Malfoy-dijo el sanador con una sonrisa que amenazaba con salir de su rostro-Que gusto verlos por estos lados de nuevo.-continuó como si las palabras de Draco y Hermione le hubieran entrado por un oído y salido por el otro.

-¡Joder¿Es que usted no escucha?-gritó el rubio tomando al médico por el cuello de la bata y sacudiéndolo con _violencia_-¡MI MUJER ESTA A PUNTO DE DAR A LUZ, MALDITA SEA!

-¡Draco Malfoy! Has el favor de calmarte.-inquirió Hermione alzando la voz y separando las manos de su esposo del cuello del doctor -que en todo el proceso, no había quitado su sonrisa de "todo es un caos pero soy tan inteligente que puedo controlarlo"-.

-Cariño, tú no te preocupes-dijo el rubio como si de pronto recordara que su esposa estaba a su lado. Invocó una camilla y acostó a Hermione con cuidado mientras murmuraba en voz baja algo que sonaba a "bebé", "doctores incompetentes" y otras cosas que no pudo descifrar-Tú tranquila, que yo arreglo todo este embrollo.

Y como si nada hubiera pasado, Draco se irguió todo lo alto que era y se enfrentó al sanador.

-Mire, disculpe si he sigo grosero, descortés o todo lo que quiera-comenzó mirando fijamente al sanador que en ningún maldito momento había dejado de sonreír-Mi mujer, Hermione Malfoy, está embarazada, por si no lo ha notado. Estábamos en la sala, cuando ella ha comenzado a quejarse de dolor en el abdomen bajo y yo como buen marido que soy, la he ayudado y nos hemos venido aquí en autolovil -o como se diga- porque claro, usted le prohibió aparecerse o viajar por la red flu.-en cuanto terminó de decir esto, hizo una pausa para recuperar aire y justo cuando comenzaba a abrir la boca para proseguir, el médico levantó la mano, indicándole que parara.

-Señor Malfoy-inquirió el Dr. Brown, todavía con la sonrisa en sus labios. A Draco le estaba comenzando a tentar la idea de quitársela con un buen golpe-En verdad aprecio mucho lo que ha hecho por Hermione y no dudo de su capacidad de esposo pero, debo decirle que a su mujer todavía le faltan dos semanas para tener a su bebé.

Ante esto, Draco solamente atinó a mirar fijamente al sanador mientras, a su lado, Hermione -que estaba acostada aun en la camilla- levantaba los brazos al cielo como diciendo "¡Aleluya"!.

-O sea que ¿ese dolor que le dio fue una simple contracción?-preguntó el rubio al aire como si no terminara de creérselo.

-Es lo que te llevo diciendo desde que insististe en salir de casa-intervino Hermione defendiendo su ideal-Pero como estabas tan paranoico, no me hiciste caso y me trajiste aquí de todas formas.

El sanador de acercó al hombre y le dio una brusca palmada en la espalda.

-No se preocupe, señor Malfoy-dijo-Esto le pasa siempre a los padres primerizos.

-¿Qué cosa les pasa, exactamente?-preguntó Hermione con ironía mientras tomaba asiento en la camilla con un poco de dificultad-¿No escuchar a sus esposas¿Casi asesinarse en el tráfico¿Ponerse más histérico y paranoico que la embarazada¿Gritarle…?

-Vale, entendí el punto-suspiró Malfoy mientras ayudaba a la castaña a ponerse de pie-Creo que ya nos podemos ir a casa ¿no?

-Me parece una buena idea-sonrió el doctor Brown-Nos vemos dentro de dos semanas, Hermione.

Y siendo así, el matrimonio Malfoy se tomó de las manos y partieron hacia su casa.

0-0-0

Cuando llegaron, la chica fue hasta el sillón y se aventó con _violencia_ sobre él.

-Espero que te haya servido de lección-dijo en tono recriminatorio-Me ha puesto más nerviosa tu estado que la contracción en sí.

-Sí, ya, lo siento, cariño-dijo el rubio tomando las manos de la chica entre las suyas y besándolas-Ya no me preocuparé hasta dentro de dos semanas.

Hermione sonrió y se levantó para ir a la cocina.

-Ve a descansar-le dijo al hombre-En unos momentos voy, solamente haré un poco de café.

Pero cuando Draco ya subía por las escaleras, Hermione comenzó a respirar agitadamente mientras se tomaba del estómago y se agarraba de la puerta de la cocina.

-Draco…-gimió apenas en un susurro mientras algunas lágrimas de dolor escapaban de sus ojos.

-Vamos Hermione, ahora ya sabemos que son solo contracciones que en algunos momentos se te pasarán.-le dijo el hombre mientras la tomaba por la cintura y la ayudaba a sentarse de nuevo en el sofá. Pero en cuanto vio que en el lugar donde su esposa había estado parada, había un pequeño charco de agua, supo que esa no era una contracción. Hermione había roto aguas.

La tomó en brazos con algo de dificultad y salió disparado de la casa.

_Unos minutos después, con un auto multado por exceso de velocidad y con una mujer medio moribunda…_

"Un Malfoy jamás pierde la calma".

En serio. Quien se hubiese inventado esa frase ¡que se joda y se la meta por el…!

-¡Mujer embarazada¡Mujer embarazada!

* * *

_**N/A: **_Sé que no me extrañaron porque solo me demoré un día más del que dije xD. Ya terminó mi estresante semana de exámenes (en la que me fue bastante bien, por cierto) y bueno, no puedo decir que tenga mucho tiempo libre pero sí más que antes. 

Jo, les pido perdón por esta viñeta. Es un asco, lo sé. Estoy dispuesta a recibir malos mensajes y tomatazos, siéntanse libres de hacerlo. La verdad, no debería de subir este capítulo pero sinceramente, no sé si en la semana tenga tiempo de escribir, además de que era la única idea que me venía para los vicios y si no la escribo, luego le salen patas, se va caminando y nunca la vuelvo a ver de nuevo. Vaya a ser, malditas ideas con patas que se escapan de su autora.

Ya me largo, que creo que estoy delirando y diciendo cosas sin sentido. Pues muchos saludines y ¡ah! si ven a mi inspiración por ahí ¿me llaman? Llevo días buscándola pero la muy condenada se está escondiendo de mí. Prometo que si regresa, la trataré mejor y no la presionaré tanto para que regrese.

Ya, ya me voy, no desesperen. ¡Hasta lueguin rin rin! (OMG ¿Qué fue eso?)

_Atte. Bianca_


	18. Tabaco

**Disclaimer:**** El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de todo lo referente a Harry Potter, es propiedad de la escritora J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

**Tabaco.**

Hermione iba caminando por los desiertos pasillos de Hogwarts. Ya era pasada la media noche, pero ella había pedido especial permiso a la señora Prince para quedarse algunas horas extra en la biblioteca para poder estudiar un poco más para los EXTASIS. Ese día hubo salida a Hogsmeade y ella había aprovechado para comprar algunas cosas que le faltaban, pero además, había regresado temprano.

La castaña siguió recorriendo el solitario tercer piso mientras se dirigía a su sala común a pasar algunos apuntes en limpio. Luego pensaba irse a descansar para el agotador lunes que le esperaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Pero no era un lunes lo que precisamente le esperaba al doblar la esquina…

-¿Por qué tan sola, Granger?-preguntó la voz fría de Draco Malfoy, que se encontraba sentado en el suelo de uno de los pasillos.

Hermione notó claramente que el chico se encontraba ebrio a juzgar por su facha desaliñada, sus ojos algo irritados, su voz y obvio, la botella de whiskey que sostenía en la mano derecha. A pesar de que tenía unas terribles ganas de descargar con alguien toda la presión que sentía en esos momentos de tanto estudio, la prefecta decidió que sería mejor ignorar al rubio y pasar de largo; al fin y al cabo, lo más seguro era que el slytherin se hubiera emborrachado en Hogsmeade y hubiera llegado más tarde de lo estipulado por las normas. Además, no tenía demasiadas ganas de hablar con borrachos. Y menos si el susodicho era Draco Malfoy.

-Sangre sucia, te estoy hablando.-volvió a hablar el chico levantándose con mucho esfuerzo y deteniéndose en la pared para recuperar fuerzas.

Durante todo el proceso en el que el slytherin trató de pararse, Hermione simplemente le había hecho caso a su cabeza y había continuado su camino como si el rubio fuera un cuadro más de la decoración del castillo. Ya casi iba a dar vuelta a la derecha para llegar al siguiente pasillo, cuando sintió las fuertes manos del chico deteniendo su brazo. Apretó los ojos, frunció el ceño y se soltó bruscamente de los dedos de su opresor.

-¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?-preguntó la castaña mirándolo fijamente y alzando la barbilla en un gesto de superioridad.

El rubio se acercó tambaleándose hacia ella y se recargó en su hombro ante la mirada de desconcierto de Hermione.

-La vida es muy injusta ¿no lo crees, Granger?

Y fue aquí cuando la gryffindor giró su cabeza hacia su izquierda y observó el perfil de Draco. Los ojos grises del chico estaban algo irritados y apagados, además de que estaban perdidos en algún punto de la pared de enfrente. Su nariz, un poco respingada, hacía un buen complemento con las demás facciones y por último, miró su barbilla recta con un apenas perceptible hoyuelo que solo se podía percibir cuando se estaba lo suficientemente cerca. Y…un segundo ¿Y porqué ella lo podía distinguir?

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Y en menos de lo que Hermione pudo decir "libro", Draco la tenía arrinconada contra la pared en medio de sus brazos fuertes. La gryffindor levantó la cara y se enfrentó a los fríos ojos del rubio que la veían con la mirada un poco perdida, ya que, debido al alcohol, le costaba enfocarla un poco.

Cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de que el hecho de estar a esa distancia del rubio, no podía salir nada bueno, intentó escapar por debajo de uno de sus brazos, pero se dio cuenta de que aunque Draco estuviera borracho, los reflejos no los había perdido del todo.

-¿Qué demonios quieres, Malfoy?-volvió a preguntar haciendo especial énfasis en el "demonios" para demostrarle al chico que estaba comenzando a enfadarse de verdad.

Fue en ese momento cuando Hermione se percató de que era una bruja y rápidamente llevó su mano hacia el bolsillo interno de su túnica. Pero de nuevo, el slytherin fue más rápido y la cogió bruscamente de la muñeca mientras colocaba una mano sobre su barbilla y la obligaba a subir el rostro.

-Déjame en paz.-ordenó la gryffindor y sin embargo pareció que su cuerpo no le hizo caso alguno.

En cuanto tuvo el rostro pálido del chico enfrente, también supo que él no solo había estado tomando. Olía a _tabaco_. De repente, una chispa se encendió en el cerebro de la chica y entonces comprendió el porqué Draco se comportaba de aquella forma; no es que estuviera tan ebrio, era porque había probado una droga muggle y de seguro, a su organismo le había hecho efectos más fuertes que en los muggles.

Mientras la mente de la chica había llegado a tan brillante conclusión, Draco había aprovechado y se había pegado casi completamente a su cuerpo, además de acercase peligrosamente a sus labios. Y la castaña percibió de nuevo aquel olor que tanto le desagradaba. Malfoy olía demasiado a _tabaco_. Y Hermione Granger odia ese olor.

-¡ARG¡Estupida!-se escuchó el grito del rubio que se repente se encontraba tirado en el piso tratando de sofocar el fuerte dolor que sentía en sus partes íntimas.

-Lo siento-dijo Hermione, aunque por su cara no parecía que lo sentía en absoluto-Te dije que me dejaras en paz. Además, necesitaba descargarme con alguien.

Y después de este incidente, la chica dobló la esquina y continuó su camino como si nada hubiera pasado. Tal vez ese golpe le serviría a Draco Malfoy a no experimentar con sustancias desconocidas para él, pues dudaba mucho que el rubio supiera que el _tabaco_ era una droga muggle y encima la hubiera probado.

Minutos después, Hermione arribó a su sala común y tomó asiento en su sillón favorito. A los segundos, Ron y Harry se le unieron y se sentaron a cada lado de ella. Se quedaron en silencio por algunos momentos, pero el moreno rompió el silencio.

-¡Puaj! Huele a cigarro ¿no creen?-preguntó al aire mientras olfateaba un poco a su alrededor.

Hermione se encogió de hombros y tomó uno de los libros que estaban en la mesa.

-No sé de donde sacaste esa idea, Harry.

* * *

_**N/A: **_Bueno, no sabía si iba poder actualizar porque toda estaba semana ha sido muy ajetreada con tantos trabajos y tareas que dejan u.u ¡Ya quiero que sea Diciembre, por favor! T.T 

Hablando de la viñeta, primero quiero hacer una aclaración porque ya me lo han preguntado varias veces: Recuerden que **LAS VIÑETAS SON INDEPENDIENTES UNA DE OTRA**, a menos que yo aclare y diga que alguna es continuación de otra.

Segundo, hablando de ésta en especial. Debo decir que no me gusta demasiado, simplemente creo que está decente y mi parte favorita es el final jojo. Espero que ustedes la hayan disfrutado más que yo y si no, acepto tomates, lechugas y demás vegetales, solo no avienten papas porque esas si duelen.

Hasta el otro domingo :)

_Atte. Bianca_


	19. Soñar

**Disclaimer:**** El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de todo lo referente a Harry Potter, es propiedad de la escritora J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

**Soñar.**

Y la ves. Ahí sentada en los jardines del colegio, ahí entre los brazos de ese pelirrojo que tiene el derecho de estrecharla en mil abrazos y besar sus dulces labios. Ambos sentados a la orilla del lago mientras sus miradas se pierden en el negro de la noche y en las estrellas que la adornan.

Y la ves. Tan hermosa y tan perfecta, con esa sonrisa cautivadora que te hace perder la razón. Y te preguntas de nuevo, como cada noche, el cómo fue que te enamoraste. Porque por más que lo niegues, sabes que estás perdidamente enamorado y no de cualquiera, sino de ella.

Y la ves, pero no lo haces. Tú no solo la miras, la observas. Observas cómo ese chico que la tiene tomada por la cintura, lentamente acerca su rostro al de ella y de forma asquerosamente dolorosa, te recuerda, sin siquiera hablar, que no eres tú quien provoca ese brillo de felicidad en los ojos de aquella castaña.

Y la ves, pero te escondes. Porque sabes que para ella no eres alguien importante, no eres más que ese rubio millonario que la odia y la desprecia por su sangre. Y te quieres ir, pero no lo haces; y es que te gusta imaginar que tú eres aquel que la hace feliz, aquel que le quita el sueño y que la hace sonreír.

Y la ves. Y vuelves a pensar lo hermosa que es y lo bien que luce con ese pijama. Y la ves, pero te escondes de nuevo mientras caminas, te alejas y dejas de mirar.

Pero la vuelves a ver girando tu cabeza hacia atrás. Y sonríes al tiempo que no dejas de observar; porque sabes que en tus sueños ella te pertenece y que en aquellos momentos, nadie te la puede arrebatar. Y caminas más pero sin despegar tus ojos ni un instante.

Y la ves. Y piensas en lo preciosa y perfecta que es, de nuevo. Y vuelves tu vista al frente sin dejar de caminar. Vuelves a sonreír mientras recuerdas que pronto te pertenecerá, pues a dormir ya vas.

Y la ves y un beso lanzas al aire. Pues sabes perfectamente que solo te queda _soñar _que algún día, esa chica tuya será.

* * *

_**N/A: **_OMG, cuanto tiempo ¿verdad? Bueno, primero quiero pedirles DISCULPAS por no haber actualizado en más de una semana y media. Las excusas son las mismas de siempre (tareas, trabajos, escuela ¬¬) así que no hay nada nuevo. 

Esta viñeta es la más corta que he hecho, pero bueno, ya saben que los vicios pueden ser viñetas o drabbles, así que no se sorprendan si algún día ven un pequeño capítulo cómo de media página de Word xD.

Les aviso que debido a toda la presión de la escuela, con próximos exámenes y trabajos finales, me veré en la necesidad de actualizar hasta la viñeta de Navidad. Así que nos veremos el 24 de Diciembre y con una viñeta acerca de esa fecha :)

Saludos y MUCHAS GRACIAS por esos 270 reviews que no me merezco. Son un amor todos ustedes (L)

_Atte. Bianca_


	20. Labios: Especial Navidad

**Disclaimer:**** El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de todo lo referente a Harry Potter, es propiedad de la escritora J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

**Labios.**

La luz de la luna se filtraba entre los grandes ventanales de Hogwarts. Eran aproximadamente las doce de la noche y la prefecta Hermione Granger se encontraba dando una ronda por el tercer piso del colegio.

La chica iba tarareando tranquilamente una canción navideña -ya que estaban en esas fechas-, cuando vio algo que se movía arriba de la puerta del aula de Transformaciones. Sacó su varita y se acercó de forma sigilosa tratando de hacer el menos ruido posible. En cuanto estuvo frente a la puerta, alzó la vista y soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era: muérdago.

Pero la tranquilidad no le duró mucho, pues de pronto recordó que los muérdagos estaban hechizados para literalmente obligar a que se besaran los que estaban debajo. Acto seguido, se separó bruscamente de la puerta y comenzó a caminar más rápido alejándose del aula. Cuando giró en una esquina, pensó que ya podría seguir con su ronda en paz. O al menos, eso creyó.

Apenas había recorrido unos cuantos pasillos, cuando se encontró a Draco Malfoy recargado en una de las ventanas y mirando hacia fuera. Perfecto: ahora tenía que lidiar con él e indagar que estaba haciendo ahí.

-¡Malfoy!-gritó la castaña mientras se acercaba con pasos apresurados en dirección al chico.

-¿Me llamabas, sangre sucia?-preguntó con inocencia el rubio girando su cabeza para mirarla fijamente.

Hermione suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco; estaba demasiado acostumbrada a sus insultos como para sentirse ofendida.

-Dime ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo fuera de tu habitación, a las doce de la noche y mirando como idiota hacia los jardines?

-Vaya, vaya, no sabía que la sabelotodo usaba malas palabras-argumentó Draco mostrándole una de sus sonrisas más altaneras-Pues para tu información, eso es algo que no te incumbe.

-Me incube porque soy la prefecta encargada en estos momentos.-agregó Hermione frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Te recuerdo que yo también soy prefecto, Granger.-contestó el slytherin cruzándose de brazos y retándola con la mirada.

-Pues por muy prefecto que seas, olvidas lo que dijo McGonagall-contraatacó Hermione. Ella siempre tenía la ultima palabra-Por si no recuerdas, la profesora dijo que solamente los prefectos designados para cada día harían la ronda que les corresponde. Y por si no te has enterado, hoy me toca a mí.

-Bla bla bla-arremedó Draco torciendo su cara en una mueca graciosa-Pura palabrería.

Hermione soltó un bufido de impaciencia.

-Bueno, sino vas a decirme qué es lo que estás haciendo-continuó la chica poniendo los brazos en jarra-Por lo menos vete a tu sala común y no salgas hasta mañana.

Pero al parecer, Draco Malfoy no la había escuchado. Hermione frunció más el ceño y observó que el rubio se había quedado mirando un punto fijo detrás de ella. Justo cuando iba a preguntarle qué era lo que estaba viendo y porque tenía esa cara, él tomó la palabra.

-Muérdago.

Hermione giró rápidamente su cabeza hacia atrás y no encontró nada. Soltó un bufido de exasperación y volteo de nuevo con el chico interrogándolo con la mirada.

-Arriba tuyo.

La chica, temiendo lo que iba a encontrar encima de su cabeza, subió la vista con lentitud. Apretó los ojos fuertemente mientras pensaba que eso no podía estarle pasando a ella. Cuando los abrió -esperanzada de que fuera mentira-, se encontró al slytherin mirándola divertido y alzando una ceja.

-No te voy a besar, Malfoy.-dijo terminantemente mientras se cruzaba de brazos y alzaba el mentón como incitándolo a que lo hiciera.

-¿Y tú te crees que yo me muero de ganas por besarte?-agregó el rubio soltando una carcajada fría que le puso la piel de gallina a Hermione-Pero sinceramente, no tengo ganas de averiguar qué es lo pasa si no nos besamos.

Hermione lo miró con la boca abierta.

-¿Pretendes que nos besemos?-preguntó.

-Joder, tampoco es que nos vayamos a comer-aclaró el chico-Un simple roce de _labios _y será más que suficiente para que el maldito muérdago nos deje en paz. Dumbledore y sus ideas.

La gryffindor lo miró con desconfianza y dio un paso hacia atrás, alejándose de él.

-¿Qué¿Me tienes miedo, Granger?-inquirió Draco dando un gran paso al frente hasta pegarse casi completamente a la chica.

Y antes de que la castaña pudiera replicar o decir algo en su defensa, el slytherin le plantó un beso en la boca. Hermione abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, pero poco a poco se dejó llevar. El supuesto roce de _labios_ que iban a llevar a cabo, se convirtió en un beso feroz y cargando de adrenalina; una combinación que ambos estaban disfrutando. De repente, así como había empezado, todo cesó. Ambos se apartaron y se observaron mutuamente. Y se hubieran quedado así, sino hubiera sido porque Draco habló.

-Feliz Navidad, Granger.

La chica, que parecía en shock, levantó la mirada y se encontró con las pupilas grises que tenía enfrente. Cuando fue completamente conciente de lo que acababa de ocurrir, apretó los ojos con fuerza y comenzó a caminar deprisa hasta perderse al doblar la esquina.

Mientras tanto, el slytherin se había quedado parado justo en el lugar donde la castaña lo había dejado. Sacó su varita y, mientras apuntaba al muérdago que seguía encima de él, murmuró un hechizo. En cuanto la luz dorado tocó la planta, ésta se convirtió en una pequeña flor amarilla. El chico la guardó en su bolsillo y esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción, a la vez que se ponía en marchar hacia su sala común.

Hermione Granger jamás sabría que esa planta que la había obligado a besarse con Malfoy, no era un muérdago exactamente.

* * *

_**N/A: **_¿Qué pensaron¿Qué me había olvidado de subirles la viñetita¡Pues no! Aquí me tienen muerta de frío y con sueño subiendo nuevo capítulo. Por fin salí de vacaciones y no vuelvo hasta Febrero, así que tendrán sus viñetas puntuales :) 

Como pueden ver, esta viñeta no fue la gran cosa, a pesar de ser un Especial de Navidad. Esta idea la traía rondando mucho tiempo en mi cabeza, pero mis musas se habían ido de vacaciones y solamente me mandaron un mensaje diciendo que regresarían para las fiestas u.u Pero si se entiende el final ¿no? Que Draco había hechizado la planta para que pasara por muérdago y poder besar a Hermione y blablabla.

Cambiando de tema: les deseo a todos y cada uno de ustedes, que pasen una ESTUPENDA Noche Buena y Navidad; que la alegría, el amor y la amistad nunca falten en sus vidas. Disfruten esta fecha con sus seres queridos, coman mucho y sobretodo, sean felices.

¡Nos vemos en la viñeta especial de Año Nuevo! (yo y mis viñetas especiales xD)

_Atte. Bianca_


	21. Deseo: Especial Año Nuevo

**Disclaimer:**** El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de todo lo referente a Harry Potter, es propiedad de la escritora J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

**Deseo.**

La casa de los Granger se encontraba llena de gente que tranquilamente bebía vino tinto, charlaba en los sillones y en las sillas que habían sido colocadas y otros más, miraban fijamente el reloj con la emoción marcada en sus caras.

-¿Cómo la estás pasando, Draco?-preguntó la madre de Hermione ofreciéndole una copa de uvas -demasiado grandes para su gusto-.

-Muy bien, Jane, gracias.-contestó el chico sonriendo falsamente mientras miraba a su esposa que le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

Dicho esto y con una sonrisa sincera, Jane Granger se marchó para dejar a la pareja sola.

-Podrías ser un poco más cortés.-dijo Hermione. Y era una afirmación, no una pregunta.

-Lo siento cariño, pero no acostumbro a mezclarme con todo tipo de muggles-agregó el rubio mirando a su alrededor-Y aunque sé que son tu familia, mis principios me superan.

-Pues dile a tus principios que dejen de poner cara de asco, porque así vas a pasar todos los años que nos queden de matrimonio.-contestó la castaña con el entrecejo fruncido.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y dio un pequeño suspiro que nadie escuchó. Sabía que tenía que hacer un esfuerzo y convivir con toda la familia de Hermione porque, después de todo, eran una pareja y tenía que llevarse decentemente con sus familiares.

-Esta bien, esta bien, prometo portarme mejor-dijo el ex slytherin mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a su esposa y observaba cómo ella esbozaba una sonrisa de felicidad-Si eso te hace feliz…

-Sí, me hace feliz, gracias.-contestó Hermione devolviéndole el beso.

-¡Ya casi es hora!-gritó Albert, el tío de la castaña mientras se levantaba apresuradamente del sillón y tomaba su respectiva copa de uvas-Faltan tres minutos.

Fue ahí cuando el rubio se dio cuenta de la copa que tenía en sus manos y la miró extrañado. ¿Así de raros eran los muggles¿Bebían uvas¿Y cómo se beben las uvas? Y Hermione, como si le hubiera leído la mente, giró la cabeza hacia su esposo, y cuando vio la mirada que le echaba a las uvas, dio una pequeña sonrisa y prosiguió a explicarle.

-Por si lo estás pensando, las uvas no se beben-explicó la chica tomando su copa también-Es una tradición muggle el comerse doce uvas durante los sesenta segundos que dura el minuto desde las doce en punto hasta las doce con uno.

-¿Y para qué voy a querer comerme doce uvas en un minuto?-inquirió Draco mirando fijamente su copa aun con la mirada extrañada-Estoy seguro que me voy a atragantar antes de llegar siquiera a la número dos.

-No seas dramático, no están tan grandes-aclaró la chica mirándolo con una ceja alzada-Como te iba diciendo, por cada uva que te comes, pides un _deseo_ de año nuevo, entonces debes pensar doce deseos y decirlos en tu mente, después de cada uno, comes una uva y listo.

-¿Y todo eso en solo un minuto¿Y con éstas uvas tan enormes?-dijo Draco.

-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres.-dijo Hermione dándole la espalda y queriendo parecer indiferente, pero Draco sabía que ese acto iba a significar mucho para la castaña, pues si él lo hacía, sería cómo aceptar algo muggle y eso la hacía feliz.

-Yo solo estaba preguntando, jamás dije que no lo iba a hacer.-aclaró el rubio inocentemente mientras tomaba una uva en sus manos y le daba vueltas sin dejar de mirarla atentamente.

Hermione giró la cabeza hacia su marido y sonrió cálidamente. Sabía cuanto le costaba al chico el aceptar todas esas costumbres, el convivir con un montón de muggles y tal, así que ella estaba muy orgullosa, solo que sospechaba que él no lo sabía.

-¡Ya casi, ya casi! Vayan pensando sus deseos.-gritó el papá de ex gryffindor mientras tomaba asiento en el sillón y miraba fijamente el reloj que ya marcaba las once con cincuenta y nueve minutos con algunos segundos más.

Y antes de que los demás pudieran comenzar a pensar, el segundero se acercó peligrosamente al número doce y comenzó la cuenta regresiva.

-Diez, nueve, ocho, siete, seis, cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno… ¡Feliz año nuevo!-exclamaron todos a coro mientras chocaban sus copas de uvas y se abrazaban felizmente.

-Si me atraganto, será culpa tuya.-aclaró Draco a su esposa antes de cerrar sus ojos pensando en el primer _deseo_.

"_Deseo_…hum…una túnica nueva". El rubio se preguntó mentalmente si las cosas materiales se podían incluir en la lista de deseos.

Comió una uva. Casi se comía una semilla. Se la tragó, muy a su pesar.

"_Deseo_ que Hermione ya quiera irse a la casa".

Comió otra uva. Una semilla casi le rompe el diente. Masticó y dejó que el jugo de la fruta degustara en su paladar.

"_Deseo_…Hum ¿qué más puedo desear?". Y mientras Draco pensaba, Hermione giró la cabeza hacia él y no pudo evitar soltar una risa cuando vio la cara de concentración de su marido. Sigilosamente se acercó y le habló en un susurro apenas audible:

-Puedes pedir por la salud, la paz mundial, tus amigos…

Draco la miró y frunció el ceño. Hum, sonaba tentador pero eran pensamientos demasiado gryffindor para su gusto. Se encogió de hombros y miró el reloj: ya casi iban a ser las doce con uno, tenía que darse prisa.

"_Deseo_…hum… ¿Un perro?" y justo cuando se había echado la uva a la boca con gesto indiferente, escuchó a Hermione:

-_Deseo_ tener un bebé-dijo la chica con los ojos cerrados, para después tomar una uva de la copa y echársela a la boca. Al parecer, por su cara de concentración, no se había dado cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta.

Pero lo hizo y su marido la había escuchado. En ese momento, la uva que el rubio tenía en su boca decidió irse por el lado equivocado de la garganta, provocando que el chico comenzara a toser violentamente y a ponerse de un color morado no muy saludable, a decir verdad.

-¡Draco¡Respira, Draco!-gritó Hermione en cuanto vio que su esposo se estaba ahogando-¡Papá! Ayúdame, se ahoga.

Algunos minutos después, el ex slytherin se encontraba sentado en el sofá, con un vaso de agua fría entre las manos y con el rostro un poco sonrosado.

-¿Seguro que ya te sientes bien?-preguntó Hermione preocupada haciéndole una pequeña caricia en el brazo-Bueno, por lo menos pasaste más allá de la segunda uva.-agregó la chica sonriéndole cálidamente.

Draco solo asintió y una sonrisa divertida afloró en sus labios.

-Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos a casa.-dijo la chica tomando su abrigo y su bolsa.

En ese momento, el chico sonrió al comprobar que, efectivamente, su deseo de año nuevo se había cumplido.

Y nueves meses después, se daría cuenta de que no eran solo sus deseos los que se habían hecho realidad.

* * *

_**N/A: **_¿Se acuerdan de mí¿Saben quién soy? Sí, soy la chica mala que prometió una viñeta para fin de año pero hasta ahora ha podido traerla. Lo que pasó fue que me enfermé en Navidad, estuve todas las fiestas tirada en cama y hasta hace poco me alivié (y aun tengo secuelas de gripa ¬¬). En fin, un poco tarde, pero la viñeta de Año Nuevo llegó. Sinceramente espero que la hayan disfrutado :) 

Pues nada, les deseo un estupendo 2008, que lo pasen genial y que siempre tengan un pensamiento positivo :) No tengo mucho que decir, más que agradecerles por los más de 300 reviews que he recibido. Jamás pensé que la historia fuera a pegar así.

Nos vemos pronto, espero.

_Atte. Bianca_


	22. Control

**Disclaimer:**** El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de todo lo referente a Harry Potter, es propiedad de la escritora J.K. Rowling.**

_Dedicatoria:_ A **Dryadeh**. Porque es la culpable de que ame el Katie/Oliver, la que hizo que la muerte de Cedric me doliera mucho y es la que está haciendo que me haga fan del Luna/Theodore. Estuvo de cumpleaños en Diciembre y apenas le traigo su regalito. ¡Feliz menos un año, Dry! Ya sabes que eres de mis escritoras favoritas y de seguro te sabes de memoria lo que opino de tus fics. _Gracias_ por deleitarme con tus historias.

* * *

**Control.**

Draco Malfoy se encontraba acostado relajadamente en un sofá de la sala común. Ya era de noche y una luna nueva adornaba el cielo en ese momento, mientras que el aire frío del ambiente se colaba por las ventanas de la torre de los premios anuales.

El rubio, que simplemente disfrutaba de la calma que se sentía en esos instantes, giró la cabeza hacia la chimenea que se encontraba enfrente de él y soltó un bufido al ver que poco a poco se iba apagando. Sacó su varita del bolsillo y apuntó hacia ahí mientras trataba de recordar el hechizo que debía usar. De pronto, escuchó pasos que se acercaban y cuando dirigió su mirada hacia ese lugar, llegó a la conclusión de que no necesitaba la chimenea para estar caliente.

Y es que, joder, Granger estaba caminando por la sala con un camisón que le llegaba a las rodillas, de tirantes y de un color durazno. De repente, Draco pensó que en el cuarto estaba haciendo demasiado calor y se desabrochó los tres primeros botones de su camisa. La castaña, que ni siquiera había notado la presencia del rubio, siguió su recorrido por la sala común, al parecer buscando algo.

Cuando se acercó al escritorio que se encontraba a un lado del sofá –donde Draco reposaba- se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola. Abrió los ojos y un sonrojo apenas notorio coloreó sus mejillas; cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y tosió incómodamente.

-¿Qué…qué estas haciendo aquí a estas horas?-preguntó mirando hacia todos lados menos a lo ojos grises que la observaban de forma fija.

-Lo mismo podría preguntarte ¿no lo crees?-contestó el slytherin levantándose del sillón y acercándose peligrosamente a Hermione, que dio un paso hacia atrás.

La gryffindor no respondió y solamente llevó su mirada a los ojos de su acompañante. Ambos guardaron silencio durante algunos momentos, hasta que la chica rompió el contacto visual y se encaminó hacia las escaleras que llevaban a su habitación.

-Buenas noches, Malfoy.-dijo, y acto seguido comenzó a subir los escalones.

Mientras tanto, Draco la siguió con la mirada y le pareció que ella caminaba dolorosamente despacio y el movimiento de sus caderas provocaba que el chico perdiera el _control_ y el sentido común. Fijó de nuevo la vista en su figura y resolvió que ya no podía verla y no tocarla.

-Y una mierda.-dijo al aire, para después avanzar algunos pasos y tomar a Hermione de la cintura.

Y antes de que ella fuera plenamente conciente de lo que estaba sucediendo, ya se encontraba en los labios de Malfoy. Ese era, sin duda, el mejor beso que la gryffindor había recibido. Por algunos momentos había sentido que se quedaba sin aire, sintió una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo y estaba segura que en esos instantes, su cara estaba tan roja como un tomate.

Hermione llevó sus manos a los hombros de Draco y lentamente lo separó de ella. Los dos abrieron los ojos casi al mismo tiempo y se observaron mutuamente.

-Yo…yo…nosotros…-pronunció la chica aun aturdida por el beso anterior.

-No me digas que no te gustó, Granger.-agregó el slytherin, regalándole una sonrisa de superioridad que por un momento, provocó la ira de la chica. Solo por un momento.

-Y una mierda.-susurró la castaña para después tomar bruscamente a Draco por el cuello de la camisa y comenzar a besarlo.

El rubio solamente de dedicó a devolverle el beso y una sonrisa de satisfacción se asomó en sus labios, que se encontraban pegados a los de la chica. Los dos ya iban a media escalera para llegar a la habitación, cuando Draco se separó unos centímetros de la boca de Hermione.

-Joder, Granger, no sabía que besaras así.-dijo mientras respiraba entrecortadamente.

-Cállate, Malfoy.-respondió ella.

El chico la volvió a besar con fuerza y se dejó llevar dócilmente al dormitorio.

Esa noche, Draco Malfoy se dio cuenta de que los labios de Granger, sabían mejor de lo que había imaginado.

* * *

_**N/A: **_Pff, disculparán si la historia está un poco extraña, pero es lo que salió a las tres de la madrugada ayer jaja no tenía sueño y me puse a escribir eso que me vino a la mente. Espero igual que lo hayan disfrutado :). 

Bueno, quería aprovechar para decirles algo. Decidí que ya no voy a ponerme un día en el cual actualizar porque es una forma de presión, y así no tengo ideas, ni inspiración ni nada. Ahora estoy pasando por un mal momento para mi inspiración, mis ideas y mis musas; me estoy bloqueando al querer escribir y no sé porqué, pero no puedo escribir por más que lo intente.

Así que nos leeremos cuando tenga ganas de nuevo, no me puedo forzar a escribir. Nos leemos pronto (espero).

_Atte. Bianca_


	23. Necesidad

**Disclaimer:**** El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de todo lo referente a Harry Potter, es propiedad de la escritora J.K. Rowling.**

_Aclaración:_ Esta viñeta es la primera parte de una trilogía que continuará en los siguientes dos capítulos.

* * *

**Necesidad.**

Son las siete de la tarde y la ve, de nuevo. Ella pasa caminando algo encorvada por el gran peso de su mochila, con algunos libros en la mano y con la mirada desafiante puesta al frente, denotando su carácter.

Y él, escondido detrás de aquella armadura vieja y oxidada, la vuelve a mirar, como todos los días, a las siete de la tarde. Y aunque sabe que está haciendo algo prohibido, no puede quitar la vista de su ser. No despega la mirada de esa chica que es castaña, delgada, despeinada, bonita…y gryffindor. Sacude la cabeza y de nuevo fija sus pupilas grises en ella.

Hermione, como siempre, se detiene a pocos pasos de donde se encuentra el slytherin escondido; coloca la mochila en el suelo con cuidado mientras toma asiento, saca un libro rojo y se recarga en la fría pared a la vez que abre el escrito por la página cien.

Y antes de que la chica haga algo más, Draco ya sabe lo que sigue: tomará con fuerza la cubierta roja de dicho libro, se sumergirá en la lectura por quince minutos -contados de reloj-, lo cerrará, lo apretará con fuerza contra su pecho y soltará un suspiro al aire. Y así, en cuanto termina de pensar eso, Hermione lo lleva a cabo.

Pero cuando la castaña suelta el suspiro -ese que Draco ya había previsto-, pasa algo que el rubio nunca había presenciado: una lágrima cae de uno de sus ojos y se posa justo encima de la portada que reza "Mil y cuentos de hadas". Y eso es algo que Malfoy no entiende, pues ella nunca ha sido como las demás chicas que quieren vivir un cuento de fantasía, donde tienen a un príncipe azul; pero lo que él tampoco entiende, es que Hermione, al fin y al cabo, sigue siendo una chica.

Mientras esos pensamientos cruzan por su mente, la castaña se levanta, guarda el libro en su mochila y recarga la cabeza en la pared mientras cierra los ojos. Y el slytherin, que lleva observándola ya por más de veinte minutos, se muerde el labio de forma inconciente. Se regaña a sí mismo por estarla vigilando, por seguirle cada paso, por observarla desde lejos y nunca poder decirle otra cosa que no sean insultos. Pero es que es tanta la _necesidad _de que le haga caso, que solamente por medio de comentarios hirientes, logra su atención. Aprieta los ojos y vuelve la vista hacia su acompañante.

Y de pronto se da cuenta de que ella vuelve al protocolo que él ya conoce. Y entonces, ya sabe lo que sigue: abrirá los ojos, girará la cabeza hacia ambos lados para saber si alguien la ha visto y se irá. Y aquí es donde el chico se pone nervioso, pues la gryffindor siempre pasa a una corta distancia de donde se encuentra y él tiene miedo de que la descubra llevando a cabo esa práctica tan prohibida.

Pero como todos los días, a las siete con veinticinco, se pega más a la pared, ella pasa corriendo por su lado y después de eso, el slytherin sabe que ya todo ha acabado y que mañana, a las siete de la tarde, se volverá a repetir. Malfoy suspira, mete sus manos en los bolsillos y se va por el lado contrario del pasillo.

Pero hay algo que Draco olvida: Hermione no es tonta. Y ella, que sabe que él la observa, pasa por ahí todos los días, a la misma hora y con la misma actuación esperando que algún día, él se decida a hablarle.

* * *

_**N/A: **_¿Me extrañaron:) Más les vale xD jajaja no se crean. Bueno, después de casi dos semanas sin actualizar, aquí me tienen de nuevo con esta viñeta. 

El vicio de hoy es muy parecido al de "Soñar"; hum, y la verdad es que no estaba muy conciente de cuando escribí esto porque salió a la una de la madrugada de ayer, ya que no podía dormir.

Como siempre estaré esperando sus comentarios buenos o malos en un review n.n y les aviso que la próxima actualización será el 14 de Febrero con el especial de San Valentín.

Saludines

_Atte. Bianca_


	24. Amor: Especial San Valentin

**Disclaimer:**** El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de todo lo referente a Harry Potter, es propiedad de la escritora J.K. Rowling.**

_Aclaración:_ Esta viñeta es la segunda parte de una trilogía que terminará en el siguiente capítulo.

_Dedicatoria:_ A **Bianca (sí, me la estoy autodedicando). **Porque ésta viñeta hizo que sudara sangre, ya que le costó mucho trabajo; porque el catorce de Febrero no es un día que le traiga muy buenos recuerdos y porque se quiere mucho (?).

* * *

**Amor.**

Son las siete de la tarde y lo ve, de nuevo. Está escondido detrás de aquella armadura vieja y oxidada que se encuentra a un lado de un pilar de la pared. Y ella pasa con su mochila en la espalda, los libros en la mano y con la vista al frente para evitar mirarlo y así no cometer una locura.

Ella a las siete de la tarde, como siempre, se detiene a unos cuantos pasos de donde se encuentra Draco escondido; coloca la mochila con cuidado en el suelo, toma asiento, saca su libro rojo y se recargada en la fría pared mientras abre la obra en la pagina cien.

Después de quince minutos de lectura -en los no dejó de sentir la mirada del rubio sobre ella-, cierra el libro; lo aprieta en contra de su pecho y suelta un suspiro al aire. Y como sabe que el slytherin la observa, la chica deja caer una lágrima que ya había retenido por mucho tiempo. Y piensa que no es justo; no es justo que ese día sea catorce de Febrero y ella no tenga a alguien con quién compartir tal fecha.

Rompiendo todo el protocolo de esos encuentros que se dan a las siete de la tarde, Hermione se levanta bruscamente del suelo y guarda sus libros en la mochila tal vez con más fuerza de la necesaria. Sabe de forma perfecta que el heredero de los Malfoy la está vigilando y casi se puede imaginar su cara al ver que ha roto la secuencia que ambos conocen y que repiten día con día.

Pero lo que no sabe, es que ella está cansada. Está cansada de que él sea un cobarde que no se anima a hablarle, que sea tan hipócrita para insultarla en público cuando todos los días la observa a escondidas. Y mientras está perdida en esos pensamientos, la castaña escucha un pequeño ruido que viene de la parte de atrás de la armadura y sin poder evitarlo, dirige la vista hacia ahí. Y lo ve, de frente y más guapo que nunca.

Ambos se quedan mirando a los ojos del otro sin mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo, como si temieran que la atmósfera que los rodea se fuera a romper. Hermione abre los ojos como platos y deja caer al suelo su libro titulado "Mil y un cuentos de hadas". Pasan algunos segundos -que les parecieron horas- y acto seguido, Draco da un paso hacia delante sin despegar su vista de ella. Toma con lentitud el escrito que descansaba en el piso y lo recoge, a la vez que la gryffindor baja la mirada, sintiéndose incapaz de mirarlo directo a los ojos.

-Creo que esto es tuyo.-le dice mientras le extiende el libro que está semiabierto como a la mitad.

Hermione lo toma, sin ser muy conciente de sus movimientos; da media vuelta sobre sí misma y sin volver la vista en ningún momento, sale corriendo por el lado contrario del pasillo. Y ahí, entre esas paredes color crema, el rubio mira su mano con atención como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo y la deja caer con pesar a su lado. Se revuelve un poco el cabello y camina directo a su sala común.

A unos cuantos pisos de ahí, la chica castaña se detiene bruscamente. Entra al baño de mujeres que está a su derecha y se encierra en un cubículo sin siquiera fijarse si hay alguien más ahí. Toma asiento en el retrete y aprieta el libro en contra de su pecho mientras dos lágrimas rebeldes escapan de sus ojos.

Casi sin darse cuenta, abre el libro en la página cien -esa que es su favorita- y una rosa roja se asomaba entre las páginas arrugadas. Y mucho antes de tomarla entre sus dedos, sabe quién se la ha dejado; y está segura de que él colocó esa flor en el momento en que recogió el libro y ella había bajado la mirada. La toma con su mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda acaricia los suaves pétalos con ternura, con _amor_, con delicadeza. Acerca la flor a su nariz y huele el exquisito aroma que desprende y que le recuerda al slytherin. Agarra su mochila, sale del cubículo y se encamina hacia su sala común, a la vez que ruega silenciosamente que el rubio se olvide de aquella rutina que se da todos los días a las siete de la tarde, pues no está preparada para enfrentarse a su mirada gris de nuevo.

Pero hay algo que Hermione olvida: Draco nunca se da por vencido. Y él, que está casi seguro de los pensamientos de la chica, sigue pasando como siempre, a la misma hora y por el mismo lugar esperando que algún día, ella le agradezca aquel detalle.

* * *

_**N/A: **_Primero que nada: perdón por la larga espera. En estos momentos no es que mi inspiración esté en la flor de la vida; de hecho, no sé donde está, creo que se fue junto con mis musas. Tengo que decirles que creo que me tomaré un descanso con este fic; no estoy diciendo que lo abandonaré pero llegué a un momento en el que me siento obligada a actualizar y eso no me parece justo, porque yo no escribo por obligación, sino porque me gusta. 

Y cambiando de tema: Como pudieron leer en la dedicatoria (si es que la leyeron) esta viñeta es algo muy personal. Y con eso no digo que lo que está escrito ahí me pasó, sino que lo que estoy sintiendo en estos momentos se vio plasmado ahí de alguna u otra forma. Y aunque sé que a muchos no les va a gustar, a mi me encanta por la simple razón de que era algo que _tenía_ que ser escrito. Así que de antemano les pido disculpas si esta viñeta no cumplió las expectativas que tenían para esta fecha, pero no estoy de humor de escribir algo bonito.

Y ya dejo de hablar. Nos leemos pronto, o eso espero. Volveré cuando lo crea conveniente y cuando tenga algo de calidad que mostrarles. Saludines.

_Atte. Bianca_


	25. Sumisión

**Disclaimer:**** El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de todo lo referente a Harry Potter, es propiedad de la escritora J.K. Rowling.**

_Aclaración:_ Esta viñeta es la tercera y última parte la trilogía que comenzó hace dos capítulos.

_Dedicatoria:_ A **Andrea Radcliffe**. Porque es una de mis lectoras más fieles que siempre tiene unas lindas palabras para escribirme. Gracias por seguirme leyendo y siempre tomarte la molestia de dejarme tu comentario; siempre es un gusto leer algún review tuyo.

* * *

**Sumisión.**

Son las siete de la tarde y los ven de nuevo. Ella pasa caminando con su mochila en la espalda, algunos libros en las manos y con la vista enfrente; y a Ginny le parece que intenta no mirar hacia donde sabe que se encuentra el rubio para no levantar sospecha alguna.

Y él, escondido detrás de aquella armadura vieja y oxidada, no puede despegar su mirada gris del cuerpo de la chica. Blaise lo observa atentamente y a pesar de la seriedad de la situación, no puede evitar que una sonrisa burlona se asome por sus labios. Draco Malfoy enamorado de la sangre sucia Granger. Se pregunta en su mente qué pensaría Lucius de aquello y un escalofrió le recorre todo el cuerpo. Mejor que no se entere, concluye para sí mismo.

Ajenos a todos aquellos pensamientos, los amantes siguen con su rutina -esa rutina que ellos piensan que sigue siendo privada -. La castaña coloca la mochila en el suelo con cuidado a la vez que toma asiento, saca un libro, el cual abre en la pagina cien y se recarga en la fría pared.

Mientras Draco y Hermione continúan inmersos en seguir los pasos que ya se saben de memoria, Ginny suelta un suspiro al aire y sus ojos castaños se humedecen antes de que ella pueda evitarlo. No es que verlos a ellos dos la ponga triste y nostálgica, no es que ya esté cansada de vigilarlos todos los días; en sus ojos brillan las lágrimas porque la pelirroja piensa que no es justo. No es justo que ambos tengan que verse a escondidas, que no puedan demostrar libremente sus sentimientos y que su relación sea terminantemente prohibida…y sin que ella lo sepa, hay alguien más que comparte esa forma de pensar.

A unos cuantos pasos de la estatua en la que la chica Weasley se esconde, se encuentra otra persona. Un slytherin y el mejor amigo -o algo parecido- de Draco. El también piensa que no es justo que ellos tengan que ocultarse de aquella manera por el simple hecho de llevar esos apellidos y por la diferencia imaginaria de la sangre que llevan en las venas. Pero sabe que nada puede hacer, pues Malfoy es un amigo y a pesar de lo que todos puedan pensar de los slytherin traidores y cobardes, Blaise nunca traicionaría a un amigo.

Y por otro lado, a una pequeña distancia de los dos jóvenes que los observan, un chico rubio y una chica castaña, se miran fijamente, _sumisos_ ante la mirada del otro. Ambos, como si estuvieran sincronizados de alguna forma, giran su cabeza a los lados escrutando el pasillo -para cerciorarse de que nadie este allí- y acto seguido, acercan sus rostros y juntan sus labios.

Ginny suspira y se muerde el labio inferior, sin ser conciente de eso. Y piensa que si la historia de amor de Draco y Hermione no es la más romántica que ha visto, que venga Merlín y se lo diga. Pero en cuanto ha terminado de pensar eso, agita la cabeza y se recrimina diciéndose que esa situación no es algo para jugar. Pues esos dos amantes que se miran todos los días a las siete de la tarde, sufren; y ella lo sabe, pues ha visto las ojeras de su mejor amiga, la palidez de su cara que día a día va creciendo más y el brillo inexistente de sus ojos.

A la vez que la pelirroja está teniendo aquellos pensamientos, de nuevo hay alguien que los comparte sin que ella se de cuenta. Blaise observa con atención los ojos de su amigo y se le pone la piel de gallina, pues jamás pensó que Draco pudiera expresar tantas cosas en su mirada gris, que siempre ha sido fría y arrogante. Pero se da cuenta de que su compañero cambia cuando está frente aquella chica y hasta le parece que un brillo especial se asoma por sus ojos.

Como si de repente sintieran la presencia de alguien más, los chicos se separan y miran nerviosamente a su alrededor como si esperaran que alguna persona saliera de la nada y les fuera a recriminar su conducta prohibida. Porque sí, lo que ellos hacen es prohibido y lo tienen muy presente, pero en cuanto sus manos se entrelazan y se miran el uno al otro, eso carece de importancia.

Y como todos los días, a las siete con treinta minutos, se despidan con un breve beso y continua cada uno con su camino; y los dos están completamente seguros de que nadie los ha visto y que su relación sigue a salvo de los demás. Aunque ellos no saben que sus gestos y sus semblantes han cambiado y que para las personas observadoras -como lo son Ginny Weasley y Blaise Zabini- resulta demasiado evidente que algo sucede. Draco y Hermione se encogen de hombros y caminan por lados contrarios del pasillo sin mirar una sola vez atrás.

Pero hay algo que ambos olvidan: a un mejor amigo nunca se le puede engañar. Y ellos, que saben de esos encuentros secretos, siguen pasando, como siempre, por el mismo lugar, a la misma ahora, vigilando que aquella rutina prohibida nunca sea descubierta por el bien de sus dos amigos.

* * *

_**N/A: **_¡Y volví! Jojo, pues nada, decidí hacer la trilogía de esos encuentros en los pasillos. Espero que la hayan disfrutado y que no crean que la arruiné con esta viñeta xD.

Mi inspiración regresó y me dejó escribir este capítulo, pero temo que volvió a desaparecer. Ahorita tengo ganas de escribir, pero me faltan ideas para este fic; ya veré cómo me las arreglo. Aunque cualquier idea/sugerencia me viene bien :)

Quiero agradecerle a **sara fénix black** por haberme ayudado con la parte final. Gracias linda, un placer que me dieras tu opinión sobre ese párrafo, aunque luego le cambié un poquito xD.

Nos leemos pronto. O eso espero. Saludines.

_Atte. Bianca_


	26. Húmedo

**Disclaimer:**** El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de todo lo referente a Harry Potter, es propiedad de la escritora J.K. Rowling.**

_Dedicatoria:_ A **Jackie-RiverPlate. **Porque es una de las lectoras más monas que se pueden encontrar, porque es más dulce que el chocolate y porque a pesar de que nos conocemos de hace poco tiempo, yo la quiero mucho. _Gracias_ por todo tu apoyo, linda.

* * *

**Húmedo.**

Son las once y media de la noche y sales por una de las puertas secretas del castillo. El frío aire de invierno te golpea en la cara y haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para no dar vuelta atrás e irte a refugiar a tu cálida cama que te espera, caminas lentamente con las manos en los bolsillos y te dedicas a mirar el pasto _húmedo_ que está bajo tus pies.

Levantas la vista un poco y te encuentras con aquella luna llena que ya se ha convertido en tu compañera, pues es la única que sabe aquel secreto que tú y tu amante se han encargado de guardar celosamente. Llegas a la roca grande que está en la orilla del lago y tomas asiento, como siempre. Juntas tus pálidas manos para frotarlas y así darte un poco de calor, pues estás seguro de que si no lo haces, al día siguiente podrían encontrarte hecho hielo.

_Al __día siguiente. _

Porque nadie, absolutamente nadie sale del castillo pasadas las nueve de la noche, pues son las reglas del colegio. Y aunque sabes que existen algunos rebeldes a quienes les encantaría romperlas, también sabes que no lo harán, pues el pánico que la guerra provoca, les impide, sin que ellos se den cuenta, el desafiar una norma como esa.

Y como si hubiera leído tu pensamiento, llega tu acompañante y tomándote de la mano, se sienta a tu lado.

-Sabes que nadie va a venir-te dice en un susurro apenas audible-Sabes que ninguna persona saldrá de ese castillo en la noche mientras ya-sabes-quién siga allá afuera.

Tú asientes con la cabeza y levantas la vista para clavarla en ella. Te gusta mirar sus ojos castaños, sobretodo cuando la luz blanquecina de la luna se refleja en ellos. Te gusta colocar los mechones de su cabello detrás de sus orejas cuando accidentalmente se le resbalan en la cara. Y te gusta cuando su mano busca ansiosamente la tuya y sus dedos se entrelazan como si ya estuvieran moldeados para hacerlo.

Casi sin darte cuenta, ya estás embelesado de nuevo sin despegar la vista de Hermione. Y cuando ves esa sonrisa que la hace lucir tan linda, piensas que tal vez el arriesgarse a salir del castillo a esas horas, verdaderamente vale la pena. Porque en esos pocos minutos que están juntos, pueden abrazarse, besarse y quitarse aquellas máscaras que llevan puestas todos los días. Pueden demostrarse su amor sin temor a los prejuicios, a los miedos, a nada.

Después de algunos momentos en los que ninguno habla, ella rompe el silencio.

-Draco…

-¿Si?

-Te quiero.

En cuanto terminas de escuchar esas dos simples palabras, un escalofrío te recorre la espalda. Y es que te resulta inconcebible que un "Te quiero" salido de sus labios te resulte tan encantador y tan honesto. Porque aun después de todos esos meses, no terminas de entender el porqué ella está contigo…aunque, de igual forma, tampoco terminas de entender el porqué tú estás con ella.

La observas y le acaricias la mejilla.

-Yo también.

Aunque tienes fama de ser un mentiroso, ella sabe perfectamente que aquella frase está llena de sinceridad, porque a veces no se necesita decir cuanto se quiere a alguien, pues las acciones hablan por sí solas. Y vaya que lo hacen.

De repente, casi sin darte cuenta, ya tienes a la castaña entre tus brazos. Le acaricias levemente la espalda con tus frías manos y no puedes evitar una sonrisa de satisfacción cuando sientes cómo su cuerpo tiembla con tu simple contacto. Le besas el hombro, el mentón, las mejillas…y con dolorosa lentitud, te acercas a sus labios que ya buscan ansiosamente los tuyos.

_Y así corren los minutos__…_

Vuelan, nadan…se pierden. Cuando menos piensas, ya es hora de irte.

En el momento en que se levantan de la roca para regresar a la escuela, no puedes evitar sonreír con nostalgia. Porque te das cuenta de que sus encuentros nocturnos realmente parecen sacados de un cuento de hadas, pues ambos tienen que regresar a la escuela exactamente a las doce de la noche.

Si por ustedes fuera, se quedarían ahí toda la madrugada hasta el amanecer, pero el hecho de que Voldemort este rondando por ahí, obliga a la directora McGonagall a poner una protección mágica muy fuerte exactamente a las doce con quince minutos.

Mientras caminan hacia el castillo lentamente, giras tu cabeza hacia la izquierda y te encuentras a Hermione con la cabeza agachada y con algunas lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos. Tomas su mano entre la tuya y entrelazan sus dedos sin decir palabra alguna; pues no hace falta, ya que ambos saben lo que significa: una despedida más, como la de cada noche.

Y justamente cuando llegan a la puerta secreta que está en el ala oeste, se miran de forma fija unos segundos y se dan un breve beso para después separarse. Dan una media vuelta y se dan la espalda mutuamente, pues sus salas comunes están en lados opuestos.

Dan un paso. Y otro más. Y otro.

Y cuando cada uno camina hacia su dormitorio, las máscaras -esas que llevan todos los días- vuelven a su lugar.

_Como cada noche._

* * *

_**N/A: **_Tengo un problema social; llevaba escrita más de la mitad de la viñeta con un tema totalmente diferente y ahora en la noche que abrí el documento para escribir, me puse a leer y no me gustó. Así que borré todo y empecé de nuevo. Y salió esto.

Ya sé que últimamente mis viñetas han sido de puro angst romántico pero es lo que sale, aunque les adelanto que ya tengo la idea para la siguiente y será de humor. Tal vez este capítulo suene un poco repetitivo con la trilogía de los encuentros en los pasillos, pero no lo es. Léanla profundamente y se darán cuenta.

Mil gracias por los más de 400 reviews, ¡no lo puedo creer! Y gracias por seguir aquí aunque me tarde siglos en actualizar.

_Atte. Bianca_


	27. Ego

**Disclaimer:**** El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de todo lo referente a Harry Potter, es propiedad de la escritora J.K. Rowling.**

_Dedicatoria:_ A **Andrea Radcliffe**. Espero que te guste tu regalito de Navidad, linda, muchas gracias por el gran apoyo que he recibido de tu parte, en serio. Te quiero mucho :).

* * *

**Ego.**

Cuando Draco entró en la biblioteca, no fueron pocos los que se sorprendieron. Desde diferentes mesas -estuvieran alejadas o no- los estudiantes giraron su cabeza hacia la entrada cuando Madame Pince dijo un _"Bienvenido, Sr. Malfoy"_ y abrieron los ojos como platos cuando observaron al susodicho entrar ahí. Todas las personas presentes hicieron eso. Todas, excepto una.

Hermione Granger estaba muy concentrada buscando información para sus deberes de Transformaciones y, estando rodeada de tantos libros, no miró que alguien había tomado asiento en la silla que se encontraba enfrente de ella. Y si esa persona no hubiera dado un leve carraspero, tal vez no se hubiera dado cuenta hasta dentro de un largo rato.

-¿Malfoy?-preguntó la chica mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido. Su presencia en esa mesa no se le antojaba algo bueno.

El rubio no respondió, solamente clavó en ella sus penetrantes ojos grises y la miró con intensidad. Por otro lado, Hermione -en contra de su voluntad- comenzó a sentirse nerviosa por la forma en la que el slytherin la observaba y resolvió ignorarlo hasta que él se cansara y decidiera irse.

Pero al parecer Draco no tenía intención alguna de irse porque no despegó su vista de ella en ningún momento, provocando que el nerviosismo de la gryffindor aumentara y que las miradas de la mayor parte de los que estaban en la biblioteca se concentraran exclusivamente en ellos. Sin embargo, el rubio olvidó que la chica no resaltaba exactamente por su paciencia.

-¿Me puedes decir qué es lo que te pasa?-estalló tratando por todos los medios de no alzar la voz para evitar atraer más la atención.

-Tú lo sabes perfectamente, no tienes porqué ocultarlo-respondió el Draco con seriedad.

Hermione cerró el libro que estaba leyendo y soltando un suspiro, le habló con cautela, como si de un niño se tratase.

-Mira, Malfoy-comenzó hablando con tranquilidad-Por si no te has dado cuenta, estoy tratando de hacer mis deberes, así que no tengo tiempo para estar aguantando tus tonterías.-dicho esto, tomó su mochila, metió unos cuantos libros y se levantó de la silla dispuesta a irse.

-Espera.

Hermione encarnó la ceja y lo volteo a ver.

-¿Acaso escuché un "espera" de tu parte?

-No te hagas ilusiones, Granger-dijo el rubio estirándose en la silla y mirándola con una sonrisa burlona en su boca-Oh espera, ya es muy tarde para eso.

Ante ese comentario, la chica frunció el entrecejo. Esa frase y el tono en el que Malfoy la había dicho, no le daban buena espina.

-No estoy segura de querer saber lo que quisiste decir-agregó la gryffindor, aun con el entrecejo fruncido.

-No, Granger, no-continuó Draco con esa sonrisa burlona que no había quitado de su cara-Tal vez soy yo el que no quiere saber lo que quisiste decir.

Hubo un silencio incómodo entre ambos durante algunos segundos. Solo durante segundos.

-De acuerdo, ya basta-dijo la castaña poniendo la mochila de nuevo en la mesa y tomando asiento-Dime lo que tengas que decir y vete.

El chico amplió un poco más su sonrisa y se enderezó en su asiento. Llevó su mano al bolsillo del pantalón y lentamente sacó un pedazo de pergamino arrugado y un poco manchado. Hermione lo reconoció al instante.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?-preguntó tratando de parecer indiferente -y fracasando estrepitosamente-.

-La pregunta no es de dónde lo saqué-contestó Draco, claramente disfrutando el nerviosismo de su acompañante-Sino, ¿cómo llegó esto a mí?

Al ver que su compañero estaba, al parecer, feliz de ver esa reacción en ella, llegó a la conclusión de que lo mejor sería no darle algún motivo para molestarla -como si necesitara otro más-.

-¿Sabes, Granger? Durante todos estos años, siempre pensé que me odiabas y que te provocaba…sentimientos desagradables-añadió el slytherin con aire pensativo mientras hacía la silla para atrás para poder columpiarse.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que ya no pienso eso sobre ti?-cuestionó la chica confundida, porque no tenía idea de cuál era la relación entre el pedazo de pergamino y los desvaríos de Malfoy.

Draco soltó una risotada que provocó que varios se giraran a verlos, a la vez que Madame Pince los miraba con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Por favor, deja de hacerte la difícil y acepta de una vez por todas lo que sientes.

Ahora fue el turno de Hermione de reír. Claro que ella, respetuosa como era, lo hizo delicadamente y casi sin producir ningún sonido, lo que le valió que un leve sonrojo subiera por su cara.

-¡Te estás sonrojando! Mejor prueba no puede haber.-dijo el rubio triunfante.

La chica, tratando por todos los medios de no estallar en carcajadas en medio de la biblioteca, le quitó el pergamino arrugado a Malfoy y lo abrió encima de la mesa. El mensaje simplemente rezaba: "D.M." y tenía un corazón un poco torcido a un lado.

-Dime, ¿qué crees que significan estas siglas?-preguntó Hermione, aun un poco sonrosada por contener la risa.

-Está claro, significan "Draco Malfoy"-explicó el rubio como si fuera algo demasiado obvio.-Dios mío, Granger, ¿por qué simplemente no aceptas tus sentimientos y nos ahorramos todo este lío?

-¿Quieres saber porqué?

-Sí, dime.

-Porque esas siglas no significan eso que tú dices.

Draco levantó una ceja con incredulidad y la miró fijamente, mientras una sonrisa se asomaba por su rostro.

-Invéntate otra, Granger.

Hermione le frunció el entrecejo por unos segundos y luego rodó los ojos son desesperación.

-No lo estoy inventando. Y ¿sabes qué? No sé qué hago perdiendo el tiempo contigo, no tengo porqué darte explicaciones.-determinó, para luego volver a tomar su mochila y levantarse del asiento.

-Te vas porque sabes que tengo razón.

Al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de Malfoy con tanta arrogancia, Hermione se giró bruscamente hacia el slytherin y se acercó a un palmo de su cara para mirarlo con fijeza a los ojos.

-No tengo porqué darte explicaciones, pero me doy cuenta que tu cerebro no está trabajando bien el día de hoy, así que aquí te va: D.M. no significa "Draco Malfoy" significa "Dos meses"-explicó mientras se acercaba un poco más al rubio como si tratara de hacerle entrar esas palabras por los ojos-No tengo idea de cómo o de dónde lo sacaste pero ese pergamino iba dirigido a Ron y…-

La chica se interrumpió en el acto cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba dándole demasiada información. Draco, quien se había quedado paralizado al tener a Granger tan cerca, carraspeó fuertemente y se echó un poco hacia atrás.

-Así que la comadreja y tú…-dijo con voz burlona mientras recuperaba esa sonrisa socarrona que tanto lo caracterizaba-Bueno, eso ya era de esperarse. Y acabas de darme la información que necesitaba.

Hermione lo miró confundida y se dio cuenta de que Malfoy estaba tratando de enmendar su error, pues la última oración la había dicho con un poco de tartamudeo; pero, de igual forma, decidió no echarle más leña al fuego.

-Y ya que tenemos todo eso aclarado, solo un último consejo-continuó la chica acomodándose la mochila en el hombro-Deberías aprender a controlar un poco tu _ego_ porque si creciera más, probablemente Hogwarts explotaría.

-¿Tú, dándome consejos sobre el control del _ego_, señorita "soy la más inteligente de todo el colegio"?-ironizó el slytherin.

-Pero por lo menos yo no voy con mi peor enemigo exigiéndole una explicación acerca de sus sentimientos hacia mí, cuando esos sentimientos ni siquiera existen en absoluto.

Hermione le lanzó una fugaz sonrisa de suficiencia y desfiló por la puerta de la biblioteca, a la vez que varios alumnos aun lanzaban miradas de desconcierto al lugar donde estaba el rubio.

-Esto no se queda así, Granger-murmuró para sí mismo mientras miraba la puerta por donde se había ido la chica-Porque yo siempre tengo la última palabra.

Draco se levantó bruscamente de la silla -tirándola en el proceso- y caminó a grandes zancadas hacia la salida, a la vez que el pergamino que había encontrado se arrugaba más y más dentro de su puño fuertemente apretado.

* * *

_**N/A: **_En Marzo se cumpliría un año de no haber actualizado este fic. Mis excusas son demasiadas (la escuela, falta de tiempo y todo ese blablabla) pero lo más importante, fue que sufrí una crisis de inspiración por la que nunca había pasado. No tenía ideas para fics, ni ganas de escribir, y no me quise obligar porque entonces me hubiera salido algo desastroso.

Espero que esta historia aun tenga lectores y les pido perdón por estos meses en los cuales la dejé abandonada.

Gracias por su paciencia, son los mejores.

_Atte. Bianca_


	28. Venganza

**Disclaimer:** El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de todo lo referente a Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

_-Para__** Shijiru**__. Porque es de esas personas que te sacan una sonrisa con sólo leerlas, porque ha sido una de las que me ha hecho continuar esta historia y porque este es su regalo de cumpleaños superhipermega atrasado. Te quiero, linda._

_

* * *

  
_

**Venganza.**

Draco Malfoy era todo un Slytherin. Y eso, en otras palabras, significa que saber preparar una buena venganza, prácticamente venía en su sangre. Esa era la razón por la cual no le había costado demasiado hacer un plan para humillar a la sangre sucia Granger por lo que había pasado en la biblioteca hacía algunas semanas.

El rubio se encontraba en un solitario pasillo de Hogwarts esperando a que su presa apareciera. La había vigilado durante los últimos días con el único propósito de memorizar su rutina para así sorprenderla con la guardia baja. Y, como que se llama Draco Malfoy, había encontrado el momento perfecto.

Justo cuando iba a comenzar a despotricar contra la tardanza de Granger, la susodicha apareció en su campo de visión. Iba despeinada -como siempre-, con su mochila café colgada de un hombro y distraída leyendo un libro de Encantamientos, por lo que ni siquiera reparó en que un par de ojos grises la siguieron hasta que desapareció tras la puerta de la biblioteca.

Malfoy sonrió socarronamente y acomodándose su corbata, se dispuso a seguirla. En cuanto su cabello rubio platinado se asomó por la puerta, todos los que se encontraban ahí -en su mayoría Ravenclaws- giraron la cabeza hacia su dirección. Pero no mantuvieron la mirada por mucho tiempo pues la mueca en el rostro del chico les hizo desistir de la idea.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y rápidamente distinguió el castaño e indomable cabello de Hermione en una de las estanterías más alejadas de la entrada. Caminó sigilosamente hacia allá y trató de ignorar el cuchicheo que su persona provocaba. De acuerdo, aceptaba que el hecho de verlo en ese lugar despertaba una tremenda curiosidad pero ¿era necesario que todo el mundo clavara sus ojos en él como si fuera un milagro que apareciera ahí en la biblioteca? Si tampoco era _tan_ raro. O eso creía él.

Se escondió detrás de la estantería en donde la joven estaba guardando unos libros y esperó el momento preciso para dar a conocer su presencia. Y algunos segundos después, éste se presentó. Draco se acercó lentamente por el lado contrario a donde Hermione estaba mirando, y haciendo gala de su habilidad para no hacer ruido alguno, le tocó el hombro provocando que la joven casi sufriera de un infarto.

-¡Santo cielo!-exclamó la chica poniéndose una mano en el corazón como si con ese gesto pudiera calmar su ritmo cardíaco.

-Granger, Granger…-dijo Draco chasqueando la lengua y negando con la cabeza-Así traerás la conciencia.

-Muy gracioso, Malfoy-contestó ella-Pero mejor deja de lado esos comentarios que a nadie le causan gracia y mejor dime porqué de entre todas las personas del mundo, vienes a molestarme a mí.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que quiero algo de ti?-inquirió el chico recargándose en la estantería con aquel porte que sólo un Malfoy puede poseer.

-Porque nunca en tu vida pisas la biblioteca. Oh no, espera…la pisaste hace unas cuantas semanas cuando viniste a que te proclamara mis sentimientos por ti-agregó Hermione fingiendo indiferencia-Sentimientos que, por cierto, tú mismo te inventaste.

La sonrisa que se había comenzado a formar en la cara de Draco, poco a poco fue decayendo conforme la joven iba pronunciado la última frase.

Se separó de la estantería en donde estaba recargado y con paso lento se fue acercando a la chica, que lo único que pudo atinar fue a retroceder inconcientemente, pues la mirada que Malfoy le dirigía no podía significar nada bueno.

-¿Tú crees…-pronunció él mientras caminaba hacia Hermione-…que esos sentimientos no existen? ¿En verdad lo crees, Granger?

La aludida sólo asintió sin poder despegar sus ojos de los de él que inexplicablemente ese día tenían un brillo diferente que ella nunca había visto.

-A mí me parece que estás un poco dudosa.-concluyó mientras lograba su objetivo de arrinconar a la chica entre sus brazos mientras ésta se recargaba en la pared como si quisiera fundirse en ella.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que la gryffindor estaba un poco desorientada, rápidamente adivinó lo que Draco intentaba hacer. Y ella no se lo haría más fácil, al contrario. Se apretó un poco más contra la pared y tratando de que el chico no se diera cuenta, fue bajando lentamente para intentar escabullirse.

-¿Vas a algún lado, Granger?-inquirió el slytherin arrinconándola un poco más.

-Malfoy, sé exactamente lo que intentas hacer, no soy tonta-dijo ella cansada del juego-Sé que intentas intimidarme –cosa que no has logrado- y sé que te acercarás mucho a mí fingiendo que me vas a besar pero al final no lo harás porque tus principios morales te impiden besar a una sangre sucia.

Draco sonrió para sí. Eso era exactamente lo que quería que ella creyera: que él pensaba fingir que la besaría para luego alejarse y dejarla con los labios entreabiertos. Sí, esa había sido la idea principal pero a pesar de ser una sangre sucia, Granger no era estupida –como acaba de comprobar por milésima vez- así que al final hizo un ligero cambio de planes.

-Claro…-exclamó alejándose con lentitud de ella-A veces olvido que estoy hablando con la mejor alumna de la generación.

Hermione se separó de la pared y se alejó un poco del chico, en caso de que él quisiera intentar algo más. Tomó la mochila que descansaba en una mesa a unos cuantos pasos de ella y justo cuando iba a girarse para decirle un par de cosas a Malfoy, algo rubio nubló su vista y lo siguiente que supo fue que tenía unos tibios labios pegados a los suyos.

Por un momento le pareció que había caído en algún tipo de universo alterno porque no podía ser posible que Draco Malfoy la estuviera besando. Y no era un beso normal. Era un beso intenso, salvaje y lleno de una necesidad de transmitir algo. Y se lo estaba dando a _ella_. Por un segundo, la chica tuvo el gran impulso de rodearle el cuello con los brazos, de acercar sus bocas un poco más…pero antes de que siquiera pudiera pensar en cómo hacerlo, el beso terminó tan rápido y apasionado como había empezado.

El rubio se separó de ella –aun con aquel brillo desconocido en los ojos- y le regaló una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, esa que despertaba sentimientos no muy agradables en Hermione. Pero antes de poder abrir la boca para gritarle a Malfoy o tan siquiera levantar la mano para darle una bofetada, el joven desapareció del pasillo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dejando a la gryfindor preguntándose si ese beso en verdad había ocurrido o no.

Y algunos metros más allá, justo a un lado de la puerta de la biblioteca, Draco Malfoy se relamió los labios, porque si bien había escuchado que la venganza era dulce, nunca sospechó que los labios de Granger también lo serían.

* * *

**N/A:** Soy una mala persona. Pero eso ya todos ustedes lo saben porque son tan lindos y hermosos de seguirme leyendo y yo sólo atino a dejarles abandonada la historia por milésima vez. No tienen idea de qué tan culpable me siento pero este último semestre tuve muchísimas cosas que hacer (mi graduación de bachillerato, examen de admisión a la Universidad y un inmenso etc.).

Pido perdón de antemano si la viñeta les parece algo floja pero prometo que para el próximo capítulo les traeré algo de mejor calidad porque tengo la idea y me parece buena. Por cierto, hoy la historia cumple dos años de estar publicada y yo sigo sin creerme que no la haya podido terminar.

Gracias, en serio, millones de gracias si sigues aquí leyéndome. Y también miles de gracias a mi sis **sara fénix black** por oficiar de beta.

Y ya quedan sólo dos más (que para suerte de ustedes, ya tengo pensados).

_-Bianca._


End file.
